Les escaliers tournants
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Trois heures est vraiment un long moment à passer quand on est coinçé sur un escalier qui refuse de se déplacer ... et, de nos jours, sur un escalier, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de place DMHG Lyra Silvertongue2 TRADUCTION TERMINEE !
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer: **Tout est à JK Rowling et à** Lyra Silvertongue2**_

_**Résumé**_ _Trois heures est vraiment un long moment à passer quand on est coinçé sur un escalier qui refuse de se déplacer ... et, de nos jours, sur un escalier, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de place DMHG _

__

**Note de la Traductrice:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette énième traduction est un petit délire personnel XD Les chapitres sont de petites bulles et ces petites bulles me font bien rire mdr Bref, comme quoi, Hermione et Drago coinçés sur un escalier, rien d'évident ... Il n'en faut décidément rien de plus pour me faire mourir de rire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D Je ne met pas de délais pour l'update mais comme les chapitres ne sont pas longs, l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue :D Attendez quand même fin juin pour le prochain chapitre ... exam's obligent ! Bonne lecture et bonne rigolade à tous ! bizzoouxxx !

* * *

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 1: **_

OoOoOoO

« Ow ! »

« Of ! »

Tud.

« Te … colles … pas … à … moi … Granger ! »

« Je … Je n'y peux rien ! »

« Je sais très bien que je suis irrésistible, mais s'il te plait Granger, retiens-toi ! »

« Non, toi, espèce de crétin, je veux dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ! »

« Et bien, fais bouger l'escalier. »

« J'ai déjà essayé ! Il ne veut pas bouger ! »

« Essaye encore ! »

« C'est ce que je fais ! Ou est ma baguette ? »

« Comment est-ce que _je_ suis supposé le savoir ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais ou se trouve ta baguette, Malfoy ? »

« Bien sur que je le sais espèce d'idiote, elle est dans ma poche droite de … » « Hey, bordel mais où … »

« Hey, ne me touche pas, ordure ! »

« Où est ma baguette, qu'est-ce que tu en as fais, Granger !»

« Aidez-nous ! Que quelqu'un nous aide ! »

« La ferme, Granger ! »

« AIDEZ-MOI ! Je suis coincée avec Malfoy ! »

« Crier dans les escaliers ne va pas nous aider. »

« HEY ! Que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici ! »

« N'entends-tu pas le sort d'insonorisation, Granger ? Aucun son ne peu sortir d'ici. »

« … Oh. »

« Hey, tu as dit 'me sorte d'ici', et moi alors ? J'ai également besoin de me tirer d'ici ! »

« Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre. Tu peux pourrir ici, Malfoy. »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu luttais pour l'unité des maisons, Granger. Voilà ce que tu en fais ? »

« Je me préoccupe de l'unité des maisons mais pas quand tu y es impliqué ! »

« Ouais, et d'ailleurs, je viens juste de te voir parler avec Rogue. », ironisa Drago.

« Rogue ! Oh, non, nous ratons le cours de potion ! »

« Aw, merde, c'était une potion très importante ! »

« Je sais, on allait apprendre le Veritaserum. »

« J'allais mettre une Bombadouse dans la potion de Potter ! J'ai eu une permission spéciale. »

« C'est affreux ! »

« Je sais. »

"…"

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas été d'accord avec toi, Granger. »

« Tu allais mettre une Bombadouse dans la potion d'Harry ! »

"Héhéhé, Ouais."

"Pourquoi?"

« Tu dois vraiment me le demander ? En plus, je ne peux pas croire que je rate cette occasion à cause de _toi_ ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire par la que c'est de _ma_ faute ! »

« Oui parce que ça l'est ! »

« Tu es le seul qui soit tombé, Malfoy et tu es le seul qui m'ait agrippé avec toi et entraîné dans ta chute ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas eu assez de force ni de stabilité pour m'empêcher de tomber et de me ramener vers le couloir. »

« Je n'avais pas trop de choix avec Crabbe qui me poussait. Il me poussait parce que tu le lui avait ordonné. Mais peut-être l'as-tu oublié. », lui fit-elle avec ironie.

"Oh, oui. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. »

« Très bien, on s'en moque. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment sortir d'ici avant que le cours … »

« Drrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng !"

"Oh, génial, Rogue va nous tuer."

« Il va te tuer toi. », lui lança Malfoy.

« Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? »

« Aucune idée. Je me demande où sont allés Crabbe et Goyle … »

« Oh, si seulement je n'étais pas retournée dans la tour pour prendre le livre _Potion et ingrédients pour le Monde de l'Est ! _Je t'aurais pas bousculé et tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. Oh, c'est affreux ! »

« Ca l'est. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu sur les escaliers, en fait ? »

« Parce que ton livre était tombé de ton sac et je t'attendais pour te le rendre. »

« _Quoi ? Pourquoi_ ? »

Il soupira: "Pour m'amuser un peu."

« T'amuser un peu ! »

« Je m'ennuyais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, sincèrement, Granger. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es facile à énerver ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, Malfoy. »

« Tu es si facile à énerver, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de te dire 'sang de bourbe' et tu es déjà furieuse. »

« Parce que tu es un _connard_ ! »

« Et pourquoi penses-tu que j'en suis un ? »

« Ha, alors tu l'admets ! »

« Seulement avec toi et tes deux stupides amis. Et, tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une personne excécrable et que tu es toujours comme cela ? »

« Non, parce que … »

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« … »

« Arrête de respirer près de mon épaule, veux-tu ?»

« Bien, où est-ce que je suis sensée respirer ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Autre part que sur mon épaule ! »

« …"

" Là, tu es juste entrain d'essayer de m'énerver, Malfoy."

« Alors tu vois, c'est vraiment trop facile ! »

« Juste … arrête de jouer à cela et essaye plutôt de réfléchir à un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. »

« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, Granger. »

« Bien, ça viendra sûrement si tu réfléchis un peu. »

« Granger ? »

Soupir. « Quoi, Malfoy. »

"Et, si on arrive pas à sortir d'ici?"

« Tu vois maintenant ! C'est pour cela qu'on doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! »

« Très bien, parfait. »

« Très bien. »

«Très bien. »

« Okay. »

« Okay…ow ! »

« La ferme et réfléchis, Malfoy. »

« Pas si tu continues de me frapper ! »

« J'arrêterais si tu y réfléchis. »

« Parfait, je réfléchis. »

« Okay. »

« Très bien. »

OoOoO


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Disclamer**: Le meme que pour le chapitre 1 XD_

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour tout le monde petite pause, petit chapitre :D Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review Elles m'ont fait toutes énormément plaisir Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde avec le système des reply de feufeu mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un … désolééée ! Vraiment et pour les review anonyme, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail et j'y répondrais ;) Bon voilà le chapitre deux Bon, si la chanson elle est pas top, c'est parce qu'elle était déjà assez bizarre en anglais j'ai eu un peu de mal bizxxxxx à tout l'monde et Enjoy !_

_**Chapitre 2:**_

OoOoOoOoO

"…"

"Toujours rien trouvé?"

"Non, vois-tu, parce que je cherche plutôt un moyen de t'ennuyer. »

« Ggrr, ne t'embêtes pas à faire cela, Malfoy, je suis déjà assez ennuyée par le fait d'être coincée sur ce stupide _escalier_ avec _toi_ ! Et, en plus, je manque un cours. »

« Génial ! Que du plaisir et pas d'ennuis ! Je devrais peut-être vendre ce secret aux autres Serpentards: _Conseils pour ennuyer Granger_, par Drago Malfoy. J'en écrirais un livre et je le vendrais à des millions d'exemplaires. »

« Je n'achèterais jamais aucun de ces stupides livr … ow ! Hey, pourquoi m'as-tu pincée ! » »

« Chapitre premier: Un bon moyen pour enrager Granger. »

« Malfoy, si je peux te le demander, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses tellement à m'ennuyer ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas le demander mais puisque je m'ennuie, je vais te le dire. »

Hermione, sarcastique: « Oh, je me sens si blessée. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Tu vas me le dire ou quoi ? »

« J'aime tellement t'ennuyer parce que … tu es tellement amusante à ennuyer ! »

« Un peu plus d'explication _s'il te plait_. »

« Bien, tu vois, ton visage devient tout rouge et ensuite tu serres tes poings, tes genoux se serrent, et … tu es juste si … »

« Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisie, moi au lieu d'un des autres élèves de Poudlard ! … Non, attend, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi deviner: C'est parce que je suis l'amie d'Harry, c'est ça ? »

"Bien, c'était pour ça, au départ. »

« Quoi ! Bien, et maintenant, pourquoi !"

"Je ne vais pas le dire."

« Oh, allez Malfoy, après m'avoir dis ça, tu dois me le dire. »

« Je n'ai pas à faire quoi que ce soit, Granger. Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? »

« Oh, c'est juste. Le si méprisable Malfoy. Qui ne répond qu'aux personnes en qui il a peur. »

"Dégage, Granger."

"Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, Malfoy … nous sommes coincés! »

« … Est-ce que nous devons pour autant être couchés comme ça, je veux dire, je préfère ne pas avoir de contact avec toi, Granger, je pourrais être malade. »

« Oh, ça _c'est_ mature. »

« Regarde au dessus, veux-tu ? Regarde si aucun des escaliers ne bouge. »

Bruissement, bruissement. « Non, rien. Par Merlin, on est confiné ici. Merci Merlin qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit claustrophobe. »

« C'est quoi clawstrophaube ? »

« C'est quand on a peur des petits espaces. »

« Ah … oui … um, oui, c'est une bonne chose. »

« C'est tellement inconfortable ! »

« C'est gentil de le rappeler, Granger, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué autrement."

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

« Ne penses pas un instant que je le ferais, merci Granger. Chapitre deux: chanter sans s'arrêter. _Chérie, chérie, donne moi ta réponse pour … »_

« Oh non, ne recommences pas avec ça Malfoy ! »

« .. _me rendre fou, tout mon amour pour toi, cela ne serait pas un … »_

« S'il te plait, _s'il te plait_, tais-toi, Malfoy ! »

« _Mariage. __Je ne peux pas. Pas les moyens, une callllllèèèèche, mais … »_

« Hey, Malfoy, tu sens ça ? Regarde comme je te pince ! »

_« … sur le siège d'une bicyclette construite … pour deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeux ! _Um … oh, yeah! _Nous voilà, roulant dans les feuilles tellement vertes!"_

« Oh, seigneur, tout sauf les chansons de Noël. Malfoy, tu vois ma main, juste _là_ ! »

« Ow ! » Plus fort. "_L'amour et la joie viennent vers toi, et dans ta …"_

« Et, est-ce que tu sais _ou_ ma main _ira_ facilementsi tu continues de chanter ? »

« … » Une voix aigue. "Tu ferais ça?"

« Réfléchis-y, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu me connais vraiment ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir, tu es coincée, idiote, dans tes livres, une sang de bourbe Gryffon – OW ! »

« La prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas juste sur tes jambes.

« Chapitre deux: Conclusion. Ne tentez pas de chanter devant Granger à moins de se protéger le corps.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde Tout d'abord, je sais, c'est bateau, mais merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review Elles font hyper plaisir et c'est génial de savoir que y'a pas que moi qui me marre en lisant une fic pareille XD Fin, au passage, à ne PAS prendre au sérieux ;) C'est juste un pure délire de l'auteuze et bien s'en est un pour moi aussi XD Bonne lecture à toutes (tous si y'en a ;) Bizzooo ! _

_**Trick Stairs**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Chapitre deux: Conclusion. Ne tentez pas de chanter devant Granger à moins de se protéger le corps._

« Tout juste. »

« Granger, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Si tu me promets de me parler de manière civilisée, oui. »

« Très bien, te je le promet. »

« Et que tu me jures de ne plus recommencer à chanter. »

« Ca aussi. Je veux dire, je te le jure. »

"… C'est trop facille, tu dois avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. »

"Pourquoi devrais-je avoir quelque chose en tête, Granger ! Je veux juste te poser une putain de question ! »

« Aha ! Promets-moi de ne plus me pincer, me frapper, ou autre chose. »

« Seulement si tu me le promets toi aussi. »

« Très bien, je ne suis pas de nature violente. »

« Là c'est un _vilain_ mensonge. »

« De quoi tu parles ! Je me considère comme étant une personne très passive. J'use toujours des formes non agressives pour … »

« Ouais, ouais, sauf pour cette fois quand tu m'as cogné en troisième année. »

« Oh, c'était juste une exception ! »

« Cela ne me semblait pas juste une exception. Par l'enfer, je peux presque toujours sentir la douleur que tu m'avais faite. »

« Après trois ans ?"

"J'ai la peau sensible, okay."

« Ecoute, ce que je veux dire c'est que, dans des circonstances normales, je n'ai pas tendance à faire du mal aux personnes. Physiquement."

"Alors, c'était quoi ce pincement ?"

« Bien, ça c'était … »

« Tu m'a frappé plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes coincés ici ! Des bleus sont probablement entrain de naître pendant que je parle. »

« Mais tu l'avais cherché ! »

« Non, c'est faux. Dis-moi, Granger, ai-je dis juste une fois depuis que je suis ici: « Oh, s'il te plait jolie Granger, frappe moi. » ?

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Malfoy."

« Urgh, arrête un peu, toi et tes sous-entendus … »

« Je ne savais pas que tu était dans le jeu, Malfoy. »

Ricanement. « Jouer un jeu ? Oh, regarde toi, Miss Prude! Beaucoup de personnes appellent cela … »

« Je pensais que tu m'avais promis de parler de manière civilisée, Malfoy ! Ou était-ce juste mon imagination ? »

« Bien, nous savons tous combien ton imagination est sans limite, Granger. »

D'un ton d'avertissement: « Malfoy. »

« Très bien, très bien. Je ne vais pas forcer ton coté passif à user _encore_ une fois de la violence. »

« Maintenant, en oubliant l'erreur grammaticale que tu viens de faire, Malfoy, tu es aussi continuellement entrain de rompre ta promesse de rester civilisé. »

« Est-ce que je peux tout simplement poser ma question, maintenant ? »

Soupir. « Très bien, vas-y. Poses-là, ta question. »

« Bien, je ne vais pas te le demander si tu fais comme si c'était de la pacotille ! Une question de la part d'un Malfoy est une chose précieuse ! En considérant que tu n'es même pas digne de recevoir une question d'un Malfoy tu devrais te sentir … »

« Même pas digne ! Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ supposé vouloir dire! »

« C'est évident, parce que tu es une san … »

« Ne dis pas cela, Malfoy ou sinon je briserais ma promesse de non violence envers toi. »

« Disons juste que c'est parce que tes parents sont moldu. »

« Et pourquoi cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils sont moins dignes que tes parents, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais inférieure à toi ! Nous venons de …mondes diffrents, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait une différence dans la manière ou nous sommes venus au monde ! Nous sommes tous les deux des _humains !_ Et tous les humains sont les mêmes … »

« … à l'intérieur. Beau discours passionné Granger."

« Grr, je n'avais pas terminé. »

« Je sais. Est-ce que je peux poser ma question maintenant ? Avant que tu ne continue ton discours ? »

« C'est ça ce que je fais pour toi ! Un discours ! Je suis entrain d'essayer de te faire comprendre que … »

« Peut-être que je ne _veux_ pas comprendre, Granger ! Tu n'as jamais songé à ça ! »

« Tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est ça ? »

« _Enfin_ elle a comprit ! »

« Mais … pourquoi _pas_ ? »

« Et dire que tu es supposé être la plus intelligente sorcière de l'école. »

" Je le suis ou pas Malfoy ? Moi, une fille née de moldu, je suis supposé être la plus intelligente sorcière dans l'école. Est-ce que cela ne te prouve pas quelque chose ? Mes parents ne sont pas des animaux, Malfoys, et je ne suis pas un animal simplement parce que je n'ai pas entendu parler de magie avant mes onze ans. »

"… »

« Tu comprends ? Nous sommes tous des personnes."

« … »

« Dis quelque chose, Maflfoy. »

"…"

Inquiète. "Malfoy, dis quelque chose!"

"Ton cerveau exploserait-il, comme une fusée, face à toutes ces nouvelles idées?"

« … »

Inquiète. "Malfoy? Dis quelque chose veux-tu? Ou … je ne sais pas, fais du bruit. Murmure, ça ne devrait pas être trop dure pour toi, pas vrai ? »

Interloqué. "C'est quoi une fusée?"

Soupir. « Seigneur, Malfoy. Je pensais que tu étais mort. Si je t'avais tué, j'aurais eu droit à tout l'enfer pour payer. »

« C'est quoi une fusée ? »

« Huumm. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est quelque chose de moldu et tu ne voudras surement pas en entendre parler. »

« … tu as raison, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. »

"Malfoy?"

"Oui?"

"Sommes-nous entrain d'avoir une conversation civilisée?"

« Um … oui. Oui, je pense que sommes entrain d'avoir une conversation civilisée. »

« … te sens-tu aussi bizarre que je le suis ? »

"… Oui, définitivement. Si pas plus."

« … Quelle était ta question, Malfoy ? »

"Tu veux dire, je peux te la poser maintenant? Tu ne recommenceras pas à avoir un discours sur les croyances que j'ai depuis longtemps ? »

« Malfoy, je n'étais pas entrain de te faire _un_ _discours_ sur tes croyances , j'était juste … »

« Granger, la ferme. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, j'étais … »

« Je sais ce que tu faisais. Je vais poser ma question alors. »

« Okay, pose-là."

"C'est quoi une bicyclette?"

"Quoi?"

« Une bicyclette. Tu sais, quand je chantais cette chanson tout à l'heure … »

« C'est _ça_ ta question ? »

« Ouais, tu vois, j'ai appris cette chanson de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petit, et je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé au paravant. »

« Après tout ce temps ? Haha ! C'est ça ta question!"

"Ouais, tu vas me répondre ou bien je dois juste dormir ici jusque demain matin ? »

« Tu devras de toute façon dormir ici jusqu'à demain matin, en plus … une bicyclette, c'est un simple véhicule moldu qu'on utilise pour les courtes distances. Sauf dans certains cas. As-tu déjà entendu parler du « Tour de France » ? (**_NdT_**: En français dans le texte)

« Um. Non. »

"Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé. Je suppose également que tu n'as pas de télévision alors tu n'as probablement pas … »

« C'est quoi une telefission ? »

« Ah … restons en aux Bicyclettes pour le moment. »

« Ouais,à quoi ressemblent-elles ? »

« Bien … Elles ont deux roues, et un siège, un guidon qui t'aide à te diriger. »

"Oh! Je pense que j'en ai vu une fois ! Les gens les conduisent … »

« … s'en servent pour conduire …"

"… peut importe, est-ce qu'il portent des vêtement, très brillants ? »

"Um, quelques uns oui."

"Ca doit être ça alors. C'était assez amusant. C'est pareil que sur un balais sauf que là tu es collé au sol. »

" Est-ce que tu prends le cours d'Etude des moldu, Malfoy? »

« Et mettre la honte sur le nom de Malfoy pour l'éternité ? Non, bien sur. Je ne vais pas apprendre des choses de ces stupides … »

« Une conversation civilisée, Malfoy ? »

« Je suis _très_ civilisé là, C'est juste une opinion … »

« Une opinion de fanatique, oui. A partir de maintenant, ta civilité, mettra ton racisme de coté, s'il te plait. En plus du parlais des vélos moldu comme étant des objets amusants ! » (_**NdT**_: Ca se dit, ta civilité ?)

« Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel ! »

« Si tu l'as dis. »

« Non ! »

« Malfoy, haha, tu l'as dis … haha … tu l'as dis. Tu étais justement entrain de parler de … »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Hahahahaha, rien, c'est jsute toi .. hmmf, hmmf, hmmf, hmmf, tu es juste … ah ! Tu es entrain de me chatouiller. Heeheeheeheeheeheehee … »

« Oh ! Uh …"

"Ha-Ha; merci Malfoy."

" Je ne te dirais pas de rien … qu'est-ce que je disais?"

« Quelque chose à propos du voeux de silence et de dévouement solennel que tu allais faire.

« Quand les hippogriffes sortirons de mon cul, Granger. »

OoOoO


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Note de la traductrice**: Je reste pas longtemps parce que je dois y aller … Souhaitez-moi juste bonne chante Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 4 **_

_ooooooooo_

_Quand les hippogriffes sortirons de mon cul."_

« Est-ce que tu dois forcément être grossier ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Désormais, Malfoy, être civilisé voudra également dire, 'ne pas jurer', okay ? »

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses soudainement à fixer toutes les règles, Granger?"

« Tu m'avais promis. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas respecter ces règles si tu continue à en rajouter continuellement ! »

« Et, _je n'ai_ certainement pas envie d'écouter tes insultes pendant toute la journée ! »

« Toute la journée ! Seigneur, j'espère bien que non. Mais, sincèrement, Granger, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux te permettre de fixer toutes les règles. »

« Et qui devrait les fixer, Malfoy ? Toi ! »

« Les Malfoy sont nés pour fixer des règles. C'est dans notre nature. »

« Pourquoi ramènes-tu tout à ta famille ? C'est agaçant. Nous sommes entrain d'essayer … pour la première fois dans nos deux vies … d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec l'autre … »

« Bien. Par quoi d'autre suis-je alors sensé _t_'appeler ? »

"Tu pourrais utiliser mon _nom_."

« Mais … Pansy est la seule qui fait cela. »

« Pitié, ne ramène pas Parkinson maintenant. J'en ai déjà suffisamment marre d'être proche de toi. »

« Mais tout le monde t'appelles, 'Malfoy'.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que je te parles tout le temps de ma famille, hummm ? »

« Tu veux dire … que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle que tu ramène toujours ton père dans la discussion ? »

« L'une des raisons, Granger. »

« … Alors,par quoi suis-je sensé t'appeler ? »

« Mon nom est _Drago_, tu sais ? »

« Cnnrf, cnnrf. Hee-hee-hee."

"Quoi, je ne te chatouille pas là, si?"

« Non. Héhé, c'est juste. C'est un nom tellement drôle. Héé-héé, désolée. Je veux dire, je le suis vraiment.

« D'abord Weasley qui est pénible et maintenant toi ! Je ne vois rien de mal dans mon nom. Je dirais qu'il est fort, unique, et … »

"Ridicule?"

"Bien, ce n'est pas comme si 'Hermione' gagnait tout les prix de 'conformité' pour un prénom. »

« … Tu … as dis mon prénom. »

D'une voix mal à l'aise: « Et alors ? »

"Je ne savais pas que tu _le_ connaissais."

« Je suis un Préfet, Granger. C'est mon rôle de connaître les prénoms de … »

« Ouais mais … Tu ne m'avais jamais appelée autrement que part mon nom de famille. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être dans l'armée ou un truc du genre quand tu m'hurlais des insultes en utilisant toujours mon nom de famille. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Ton sergent ? Je te brusquais toujours pour te faire payer la gifle que tu m'avais donnée en troisième année. »

Ricanement.

"Etait-ce un rire, Granger? Amusant, je ne pensais pas que les amis d'Harry Potter pouvaient rire façon _Serpentard_. »

« Es-tu également entrain de jouer pour l'unité des maisons. Et si tu veux le savoir, oui j'ai ri. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que la Préfète, Hermione Granger, aurait ri de ce diabolique Drago Malfoy, si je peux te le demander ? »

« Parce que cela doit être la première fois que je t'entends dire une plaisanterie qui ne fais pas du mal à une autre personne. »

« … Techniquement, ça devait te faire du mal. »

"Et si je ne te ris pas toujours au nez c'est parce que je n'ai pas un cœur aussi dur que le tiens. »

Soupir. « Où est partie la conversation civilisée que nous avions ? »

"Oui et bien. Elle est partie loin. Ça devenait trop bizarre pour moi. Pendant que j'y suis dégage. Pas que cela implique quelque chose de terrible: Va te faire foutre. »

« Là encore, tu me rends folle. »

« Je te rends toujours folle. »

« Tu ne me rendais pas folle y'a quelques instants. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rends folle maintenant ? »

« Tu te moquais de mon prénom. »

« Oh, ça c'est mesquin de ta part. »

« S'il te plait ! Comme si tu n'avait jamais été susceptible quand on te moquait de ton prénom.

« Jamais. »

« Alors, que dis-tu de cela: Jamais touchée quand on se moque de tes habitudes studieuses ? J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi tu ne quittais jamais la bibliothèque sauf pour aller en cours. Que tu avais un lit de camp spécial bibliothèque. Que tu louchais d'avoir trop souvent lu les livres »

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

« Tu vois ? Des petites choses insignifiantes peuvent être importantes pour certaines personnes. »

« Mais c'est … c'est à propos de ce que je fais, de mes habitudes. Parfois, je peux les contrôler mais toi, tu ne peux pas changer ton _nom_. »

« Essayons cela: N'es-tu jamais fâchée quand quelqu'un t'appelle « Rat de bibliothèque » ? »

« Bien sur que ça m'embête, c'est quoi ça comme question stupide ? C'est vraiment une chose dégelasse à dire à une personne, dire que je n'ai jamais … »

« Mais tu ne peux pas contrôler ton surnom, Granger. Alors, pourquoi es-tu si choquée ? »

« … »

« Ecoute, Granger, quand ta maman t'appelle 'Mon Petit Dragon. », tu l'apprécie okay ? »

« Hee-hee. T'appelle t-elle toujours comme cela ?"

« Oui. Ah, mince maintenant je t'ai donné un truc pour te moquer de moi ! »

"Ah! Tu as raison. Regardons ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire … ha ! Tu devrais danser sur la table des professeur dans la grande salle ! »

« Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me faire faire ça Granger ! »

"Bien sur que je le peux. Avec un tut rose et des rubans. » Rire. « Sinon tout le monde saura pour le petit dragon-dragounet … »

« Quoi ! »

« Non attend, attend ! C'est pas bien. Je vais dire quelque chose de plus grave encore, je dirais à tout le monde que tu as le béguin pour Crabbe et Goyle ! Ha, tu joueras le bigame et homosexuel ! » Rire plus fort.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela ! Je suis un Malfoy ! J'ai une dignité, un respect. J'ai .. »

« Non, non, attend et si je … »

« Tu complotes tout ça depuis le début pas vrai Granger ! Discuter, discuter tout ça pour trouver quelque chose à balancer ! Bien, je ne vais pas entrer dans ton jeu ! Je resterais fort, je … »

« Tu ne resteras pas fort si le surnom que te donnes ta mère est dévoilé au grand jour. Mais ne soit pas ridicule Malfoy, je n'ai pas planifié tout cela pour toi. En fait, je serais heureuse si je pouvais passer le reste de ma vie sans devoir te parler ! »

« Pareil. »

« Bien. Alors nous sommes d'accord. »

"On l'est."

OoOoO


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos review continuez surtout, continuez XD Cha me fais plaisir :D. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus souvent, je vous laisse donc ! Bonne lecture à tous et surtout Enjoy ! _

_**

* * *

**_

Les escaliers tournants

* * *

Chapitre 5: 

OoOoOoO

"Tes stupides cheveux brousailleux sont dans mon oreille, Granger."

"Excuse moi! Mes cheveux ne sont pas brousailleux!"

"Oui, ils le sont et ils sont, en plus, dans mon oreille."

"Bouges ta tête alors!"

"J'ai déjà essayé, Granger mais il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à tes horribles cheveux." (**NdT**: Les cheveux de l'horreur, édition limitée XD)

"Comme si tes cheveux n'étaient pas horribles!"

"Alors, tu admets enfin que tes cheveux sont horribles!"

"Oui, très bien, parfait, je me confesse: Ils sont affreux. J'ai tout essayé, rien ne peut les contrôler."

"Même avec les ...?"

"Quoi?"

"Au bal de fin d'année. Ils ... ah ... étaient bien là. Mieux que d'habitude, je veux dire."

"Oh, ça. Cela m'a prit des heures, remplies de frustration et dix gallions pour une potion de démêlement. C'était trop pour m'en occuper tous les jours, vraiment."

"Oh ... Je pourrais peut-être avoir une solution pour cela."

"Tu vas me donner un conseil pour mes cheveux, Malfoy? Oh, ça c'est génial."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec mes conseils pour les cheveux ? Mes cheveux au moins me laissent tranquille tous les jours ! Comparés aux tiens qui volent de tous les cotés et frappent les gens en plein visage ... et oreilles, pourrais-je ajouter!"

"Pitié, tes cheveux ne bougent pas du tout ! C'est pas naturel. C'est comme si tu avais plaqué quelque chose sur ta tête ou autre. C'est ridicule."

"Et bien, si je les laisse lachés, ils seront tout ... tout. Bon écoute, tu veux mon conseil ou pas!"

Soupir. "Très bien, très bien. Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu réussissaisà avoir des cheveux parfaitement immobiles."

Amusé. "Non, vraiment, Granger?"

"Juste une seule fois! C'était quand je m'ennuyai en cours et uniquement à cette fois là et ..."

"Toi, Granger? Tu t'ennuies en cours? Et tu penses à moi? Ca pourrait être un - chantage - exceptionnel pour ..."

"Est-ce que tu vas me donner ce conseil ou pas, Malfoy !"

"Très bien! Ecoute, il y a un sort qu'on utilise qui s'appelle _'Statorus_.' Tu dois bouger ta baguette au-dessus de tes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils restent comme tu veux qu'ils soient. Le sort peu les rendre plus raides également."

" ... Comment puis-je savoir si tu me dis l'exacte vérité ?"

"Je t'ai donné la parole d'un Malfoy."

" ... Raison de plus, comment puis-je savoir que tu me dis la vérité?"

" Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois juste me faire confiance."

"Y'a peu de chance pour que cela arrive.", lui fit-elle d'un ton railleur.

" Granger, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait qui t'aurais donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance?"

"Commençons par notre première année, je peux ? La première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu étais ..."

"Okay, bien, appart tous ces trucs, Granger."

" Tu ne me facilites pas la vie, Malfoy."

"... Granger, je pense que je t'avais dit avant de m'appeler par mon prénom."

"Je ne suis les ordres de personne, Malfoy."

"Et en deuxième année, quand tu buvais les paroles de cet idiot de Lockhart, c'était quoi ...?"

Air sévère: "C'était différent Malfoy."

"Très bien. Et que dis-tu de cela: Je t'ai demandé de m'appeller par mon prénom ... Vas-tu m'appeler par mon prénom?"

"Ahem."

Frocé. " ... S'il te plait?"

" ...Je ne sais pas. Ca va être vraiment bizarre, tu as été mon ennemi pendant ces cinq dernières années, c'est un peu dur comme changement de ..."

"Je n'ai pas été ton ennemi. Juste celui de Potter et Weasley."

Frustrée. "Bien ... Je ..."

"Et que dis-tu à propos de cela alors: Nous nous appelons tous les deux par nos deux prénoms."

"Tu veux dire que tu m'appelles Hermione et que je t'appelle D ... Drago?"

"Oui."

" Pourquoi?"

"... Pour dire que nous ne nous battons pas tant que cela. Je commence à en avoir assez."

" Bien sur, tout cela pour une raison tout à fait égoïste!"

"Et bien, cela pourrait avoir un effet sur les rapprochements des maisons que tu soutiens tant."

" ... Et pour ce qui est de fraterniser avec l'ennemi et tout le reste?"

"Je pensais te l'avoir dis, je n'étais pas ton ennemi."

"Oui, c'est juste, tu as juste été un camarade de classe terriblement insultant et cruel, camarade qui voulait toujours nous causer des emmerdes, à moi et à mes amis. Bien sur."

"Précisément."

" ... Bien ... sauf cette raison là ... Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi on ne devrait pas s'appeler par nos prénoms."

"Très bien alors ... Hermione."

"Okay ... Drago."

"C'est bizarre."

"Je sais. Mais je me dis qu'on a seulement besoin de le dire plus souvent, on s'y habituera."

"Je me demande ... combien de temps crois-tu qu'il se passera avant qu'ils nous trouvent ici?"

"Ca dépend. Harry et Ron ont propablement déjà remarqué que je ne suis pas là. Mais ils n'en seront pas tout de suite inquiets. Ils penseront sans doute que je suis allée faire mes tâches de Préfète ou quelque chose. Où bien ils penseront que j'ai courru jusqu'à la biblithèque en oubliant qu'on avait cours."

"Tu as déjà fais ça avant ... Hermione?"

"Seulement une ou deux fois ... Drago (oh, c'est vraiment trop bizarre) ... et c'était pour une bonne raison.

"Bien, Crabbe et Goyle nous ont vu tomber ici ... alors, techniquement, je pense qu'ils l'ont dis aux autres."

"Tu es certain qu'ils n'ont pas déjà tout oublié? Je veux dire, vu qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'écrire pour s'en rappeler ..."

Ricanement.

"Est-ce que c'était un rire ... Drago? Pourquoi le préfet Drago Malfoy aurait rit à cette stupide moldue d'Hermione Granger?"

"Parce que c'est la première fois que tu dis la vérité sur quelque chose, Gra ... Hermione."

"... Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à essayer de te prouver le contraire."

"... Je commence à m'ennuyer, Hermione ..."

"C'était rapide."

"... Et puisque nous n'avons aucun jeu sorcier ou autre chose sous la main, et puisque les sorciers ne sont pas souvent coincés dans un espace sombre pour une durée indéterminée, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre."

"Et qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir, Mr, les sorciers sont les plus forts et tout ?"

"Bien, je pensais que les moldu s'étaient déjà trouvés dans cette situation. Je veux dire, qu'ils l'on vécu plus souvent que les sorciers."

"Encore une fois, Mal ... Drago: Mes parents sont des moldus. Je ne suis pas une moldue, je suis une sorcière."

"Mais tes parents doivent t'avoir appris certaines choses ... pas vrai?"

"Oui ..."

"Et ils ont du t'apprendre les choses que tu peux faire lorsque tu t'ennuies ... juste?"

"Oui ..."

"Bien, des suggestions?"

* * *

_**Note**: J'oubliais, rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowlings et à **Lyra Silvertongue2**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Note de la traductrice**: Petit chapitre pour ceux qui restent pendant que les autres sont en vacance !Et oui, les absents ont toujours tord :D Tout est à **Lyra Silvertongue2** ainsi qu'à JK Rowling, of course … la killeuse de Dumbledore, et oui ça marche aussi avec lui Qui seras le prochain ? XD Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

OoOoOoOoO

"_Bien, des suggestions?"_

« Est-ce que tu voudrais me faire croire, Malfoy … »

« … Drago … »

« … Drago, que tu ne connais aucun jeu ? »

"Pourquoi as-tu du autant de mal à y croire, Gra … Hermione?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tout le monde avait du faire, au moins une fois, un voyage très long … en voiture ou autre … ohh."

« Ah, la tu en as un. »

"Très bien, voyons voir. Bien, nous ne pouvons pas jouer à Gage ou Vérité parce que tu ne serais pas capable de faire ces gages … et, nous ne pouvons pas non plus jouer à 'J'espionne', parce qu'il n'y a _rien_ à espionner. »

« C'est quoi ça, 'J'espionne' ?'

« Ca n'a plus d'importance puisque l'on ne peut pas y jouer ici. Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre … Nous pouvons jouer à '20 questions' même si je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée d'y jouer … »

« C'est quoi, '20 question ?' »

« Oh, quelqu'un choisit un objet, animal, légume ou autre sans le dire à l'autre et l'autre personne peut te poser 20 question à réponse oui ou non pour deviner ce qu'est l'objet. »

« Non, pas celui-là. C'est un jeu stupide. »

« Pour une fois, Drago, tu as raison."

« Que connais-tu comme autres jeux ?"

« Il n'en reste plus qu'un seul mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse y jouer.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas y jouer? Est-ce que tu insinues par là que je ne suis pas assez bon pour jouer à un jeu moldu, Gra … Hermione ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que ce jeu … c'est un jeu qui se base sur la confiance. »

« Oh, oui. Il n'y a pas de confiance entre nous. C'est quoi le jeu ? »

"Confiance, c'est comme Gage ou Vérité, seulement, il n'y a pas de gage. C'est un jeu pour apprendre à se connaître en quelque sorte. On y jouait tout le temps quand j'allais en camp. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on y joue ? »

« Habituellement, il y a plusieurs personnes qui y jouent mais on peu également y jouer à deux. Une personne pose une question à l'autre et l'autre se doit d'y répondre sans mentir. Et, avant de jouer tout le monde jure de ne dire à personne ce qui sera dit dans le jeu. »

« Je vois … et bien, jouons ! »

« Quoi ! Non ! »

"Pourquoi 'non'?"

"Tu étais entrain de chercher des moyens pour me faire chanter ! »

« Et bien, nous devons juste nous faire confiance, c'est tout. »

"Je ne te ferais jamais confiance, Malfoy."

« Je te redonne ma parole. Parole d'un Malfoy. »

« Non ! »

Soupir. "Granger."

"Non, je refuse catégoriquement. Je ne joue pas, c'est tout."

« Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier."

« Je ne vais pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit. Je vais simplement ne pas jouer avec toi au jeu de Confiance. Et ce même si je m'ennuie. »

"… Très bien, est-ce que tu connais d'autres jeux?"

"Non, rien d'autre … quand on est en voiture, on écoute simplement des CD."

« C'est quoi des 'sédé' ? C'est une personne ? Vous écouter un 'Sédé' parler?"

Rire. Non. Les CD, se sont … aww, comment je vais pouvoir t'expliquer cela. Tu ne connais vraiment rien sur le monde moldu pas vrai?"

"Pourquoi, par Marlin, devrais-je connaitre quoique ce soit du monde moldu? Mon père ne me permet pas d'entrer en contact avec les Moldus ! Ils sont terribles. Se sont des sauvages ou autre chose. Mon père me dit toujours …"

"Une conversation _civilisée_, Malfoy …Grr, Drago."

« Oh, très bien. Désolé."

Petit cri. "Viens-tu de _t'excuser_?"

"N'ai pas l'air si surprise. J'ai tenu ton stupide plan de civilité pendant tout ce temps, pas vrai ? »

« Je crois … »

"Maintenant, c'est quoi le 'Sédé' et pourquoi l'écoutes-tu pendant des longs voyages en voitures? »

« Les Cd sont des disques qui contiennent de la musique et tu peux les écouter quand tu veux. »

« La musique moldue."

"Oui."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que les moldus avaient leur propre musique. Est-ce que tu chantes avec tes parents des musique folklorique quand vous être autour de votre feux de bois? »

« _Conversation civilisée!_"

"Je n'étais pas entrain de t'offenser cette fois!"

« Oh, vraiment. »

« C'est faux. C'est juste ce que mon père m'a dit sur les Moldu ! »

« Les Moldu ne sont pas des primitifs, Malfoy ! Comment penses-tu que nous avons des voitures et des Cd ! »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser! »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je crois ce que mon père me dit ! »

« Techniquement, c'est de ta faute !"

« Bordel mais c'est _mon_ père ! Bien sur que je vais croire ce qu'il me dit ! »

« Peu importe, Malfoy. »

« … Bien … Je pense qu'on ne va pas jouer de sitôt au jeu de Confiance. »

Tendue: « Non. »

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Note de l'auteuze**: Tout est à Lyra Silvertongue2 ainsi qu'à JK Rowling ! Petit mot à rallonge de la traductrice pour compenser un chapitre plus que ridicule mais qui m'a vraiment fais rire quand je l'ai traduit XD Je sais, je devais être d'humeur à rire pour un rien, mais c'est sympa quand même._

_Et puis, pour vous dire aussi que j'ai posté y'a pas beaucoup de temps une fic toute nouvelle sur **Le Monde de Narnia**. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la publier mais finalment, comme elle ne servait à rien dans mon PC, je l'ai postée ! Jetez-y un petit coup d'oeil pour me faire plaisir ok ? XD C'est un AU et un EdmundOC j'espère qu'elle plaira ;)_

* * *

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

OoOoOoO

Tendue: « Non. »

« …"

"…"

"…"

"J'aime pas être dans le noir. »

« … Moi non plus. »

"…"

"…"

* * *

**_Note de l'auteuze_**: Hein qu'il est splendide ce chapitre ? XD Et extrêmement long en plus, j'ai mis des heuuuuures à le traduire mdr 


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Note de la traductrice: **Après une attente démesurée, je vous donne de bon coeur de huitième chapitre Je vous rassure, il est infiniment plus long que le précédent ... C'était pas difficile, vous me diriez. Et je n'aurais pas le culot de vous contredire XD Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours ce chapitre Rien est à moi. Voire disclamer des chapitres précédents trop la flemme de le remettre cette fois-ci ... c'est la marmotte qui parle lool ... Ah oui, les anglais ont des goûts assez incompréhensible pour ce qui concerne leur chansons ... elles n'ont ni queues, ni tête vous verrez XD Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai posé pendant les vacances **une nouvelle Traduction HermioneDrago** .. Bah quoi un peu de pub perso ne fait de mal à personne XD ... En passant, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre ce matin, elle s'appelle "**Plus tard, je serais meilleur**." Bonne lecture, enjoy and REVIEEWW ! Merci d'ailleurs aux reviewer du "chapitre" précédent ;) merci beaucoup ! __**

* * *

**_

Les Escaliers Tournants

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

OoOoOoOoO

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiing!

"On a loupé Potion."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Granger, on a pas loupé Potion. Nous avons raté la moitié du cours de Potion."

« Oh, c'est juste, j'avais oublié. On a double cours de Potion aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais. »

Thud, thud, thud, thud, galumph, galumph, GALUMPH, GALUMPH, GALUMPH, galumph, galumph, thud, thud, thud, thud…

"Les cinquièmes années de Pouffsouffle vont en Herbologie."

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Franchement, Granger. Combien de fois m'as-tu réellement vu en Potion ? »

"Oh, c'est juste. 'Le travail de Préfèt'. Comme si tu pensais me faire avaler cela, Malfoy. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais imaginer qu'une personne de plus tombe de ces escaliers."

« Oh quelle pensée inutile, comme toi, Malfoy. »

« Je ne dis rien d'inutile ! J'étais juste entrain de te torturer ! De plus, tu es tombée toi aussi des escaliers. »

« On en a déjà parlé. Tu m'y as _emmenée_ avec toi. Et puis, rien n'est de ma faute. »

« Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai mordu à l'hameçon et qui soit retournée vers les escaliers, Granger ! »

« Malfoy, tu _savais_ que je reviendrais pour reprendre ce bouquin ! C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que tu l'as pris ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus en parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'aime bien te hurler dessus, Malfoy. »

"Comme tu l'as dis, pour la première fois dans notre vie, nous étions entrain d'essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Et je pensais t'avoir dis de m'appeler 'Drago'. »

« Ca, c'était avant que tu ne décrives les moldus comme étant le chainon manquant. »

« Ecoute, je m'excuse ! »

"Malfoy, tu es intelligent, pas vrai? Tu devrais être _capable_ de _sentir_ quand quelqu'un fais de la propagande. »

« Il est mon _père_. »

« Tu devrais vraiment prendre le cours d'Etude des Moldus, toi. »

« Très bien. La prochaine fois que je n'irais pas en Potion, tu sauras où me trouver. »

« Non … vraiment, Malfoy ? »

« Drago. Et oui. »

"Pourquoi ce changement si soudain?"

« Je suis entrain de gagner ta confiance pour qu'on puisse jouer à ce jeu de Confiance. »

« Tu t'ennuies _tant_ que cela ? »

« Ecoute, si vraiment tu ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu de Confiance, il y a sûrement quelque chose d'autre qu'on peut faire. »

« Quoi ! Qui penses-tu que je suis ! Je ne suis pas comme … comme une de _ces_ filles. Je ne suis pas celles … et, en plus, il n'y a pas de pièce ! Tu aurais pu y penser à cela, vraiment ! » Raillerie.

« De quoi es-tu entrain de parler ? Je ne … Oh, _ew_, Granger ! »

« _Hermione._ »

« Ecoute je n'étais entrain de parler ce … cela. Avec _toi_. » Frisson.

« Bien … de quoi _étions_ _nous_ entrain de parler ? »

"Tu sais ce que je chantais avant … Hermione?"

"Oh, non, non. Non, il n'en est pas question."

« Allez, pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que … parce que non. Voilà pourquoi. Non. »

« Chante quelque chose d'un de tes Seedez. »

« Merci vraiment mais non. »

« Hermione, tu n'es pas contente que je m'intéresse à la musique moldue ! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien en écouter une ! »

« … Bien, bien. Je vais te chanter une chanson que les Moldus chantent quand ils parlent de magie."

« Quoi ? Je pensais que les moldu ne connaissaient pas la magie. »

"Ils ne croient pas qu'elle existe mais ils aime l'idée."

« Comment est-ce que tu connais ces chansons qui parlent de magie ? »

« … J'ai toujours été fascinée par l'idée de la magie quand j'étais petite. Je faisais semblant d'être une sorcière très puissante. Et puis, quand j'ai eu ma lettre de Poudlard, je l'étais."

« Alors chante-moi une de ces chansons. »

« … Je le dois vraiment ? »

"Oui, Hermione. Tu le dois."

« Okay … bien. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je suppose. »

"Tu as raison, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Maintenant, _chante_. »

« _… Nous sommes partis pour voir …_ oh, c'est vraiment ridicule. C'est quoi ça en plus ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain chanter ça. Les Pow-wow

" Qui le saura ? Chante !"

"Je le dois vraiment ?" Soupir. "Oh, très bien, parfait. "_Nous sommes allez voir le sorcier, le merveilleux magicien d'Oz. Nous avions entendu qu'il était un ..._ "

" Les moldus chantent des chanson qui parlent de sorciers ?"

" C'est si surprenant que cela ?"

" Oui ! "

" ... Si tu as l'intention de m'interrompre tout le temps, je ne vais pas la chanter."

"Désolé, désolé, continue."

Soupir lourd. " Très bien. _Nous sommes partis_ voir le sorci ... "

" Déjà entendu cette partie. passe-la."

" Quoi, je suis une machine maintenant ? Très bien, bien ..._ Nous avons entendu qu'il est un Sorcier, un sorcier qu'il est. Si jamais, oh si jamais il est ce sorcier, il l'est parce que, parce que, parce que, parce que, parce que ! Parce qu'il fait des choses merveilleuses. Nous allons voir le magicien, le merveilleux magicien d'Oz !" _

"Wow, ça c'est vraiment ... stupide. Vous avez vraiment besoin de dire tout ces 'parce que ?"

"C'est comme ça qu'on a écrit la chanson, Drago."

"Très bien, chante m'en une autre."

"Je ne suis pas un Jukebox ! Dis-moi s'il te plait, au moins !"

" Très bien ... s'il te plait."

"Tu dois le penser."

" Je le pense !"

" Tu n'en as pas l'air."

Frustré. " Chante tout simplement, Hermione, s'il teuh plèè !"

" C'est mieux. Hmmm, laisse moi réfléchir ... oh, okay, j'en ai une qui vient d'un film: _J'ai vu mon bébé pleurer aussi fortement qu'un bébé puisse pleurer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon bébé est parti, et mon bébé est parti, ... " _

" Il n"y a rien de magique dedans."

_"Si._ Tu dois être _patient, _Drago."

"Mais pourquoi tout ces bébés, c'est une chanson d'amour ?"

Rire. " Non, en fait, c'est une chanson qui parle d'un _bébé_."

" ... Mais alors bordel, c'est quoi comme sorte de chanson, Hermione ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux connaître l'histoire qui est derrière cette chanson ? Elle vient d'un film, comme je te l'ai dis."

" C'est quoi un film ?"

" Tu ne connais rien _non plus_ sur cela ?"

Irrité. " Non, Hermione, je ne connais pas les films. Et si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce que c'est, je ne le saurais jamais."

" C'est comme ... des images qui racontent une histoire. Et elles parlent ou chantent comme je le fais maintenant."

"Les moldus ont des images qui parlent ? Je pensais que leurs images ne bougeaient pas."

" Seulement les films ou la télévision bougent. C'est trop chers et trop encombrant de le faire sur toutes les photographies."

" Okay ... quelle est l'histoire qui se cache derrière cette chanson ?"

" C'est d'un film qui s'appelle _Labyrinthe_. Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte du film ?"

" La version courte, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas du genre patient.

" Très bien ... c'est la petite soeur d'un garçon qui a été enlevé par le Roi des Goblins ..."

" Il y a des Goblins dans l'histoire ! Les moldus savent la vérité sur les Goblins !"

" Ce ne sont pas de _véritables_ Goblins Les moldus pensent que les Goblins sont des créatures mythiques qui n'existent pas réellement. Et, le film dont je te parle, parle de cela. "

"Oh, Okay, continue alors."

"Okay, alors son petit frère a été kidnappé ... et il a un bébé, tu saisi ? C'est pour cela qu'il y a le bébé dans la chanson ... et elle doit traverser tout un labyrinthe pour le reprendre du Roi des Goblins. Et, pendant qu'elle traverse le labyrinthe ils entendent le Roi des Goblins chanter cette chanson à propos du bébé."

"Etrange. Okay, alors, chante le reste. Je veux entendre ce que cela a faire avec la magie."

"Okay ... _Mon bébé chéri est parti, et je ne me sens pas bien. Personne sait ... quelle sorte de sort il faut utiliser pour ... " _

"Oh, _elle est là la magie !"_

"Vas-tu me laisser la terminer ! _Quel sorte de sort utiliser ... bave d'escargot, ou des queues de chiots, tonnerre ou clarté, et le bébé dis: danse magie, danse. Danse, magie, danse. Lance-moi ce sort ... Saute, magie, saute. Saute, magie, saute. Lance-moi ce sort !" _

"Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec la _vraie_ magie."

" Non. Mais je pense que je pourrais te montrer comment les Moldus voient la vraie magie, enfin en quelque sorte."

"Je vois ... Tu connais une autre chanson ?"

"Ah, ce n'est pas une chanson qui parle vraiment de magie."

" Mais on la mentionne, pas vrai Hermione ? "

"Oui, bien okay, er ... _Est-ce que tu crois en la magie d'un coeur de jeune fille. Sais-tu que la musique peut commencer librement quand elle le veux et c'est de la magie si la musique ..._voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de "magique" dans cette chanson. "

"Tu me coupes en plein milieu ! C'est quoi la suite ? "

" Je préférais ne pas te la dire. "

" Pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle raconte encore comment tuer des bébés ? "

"Drago, cette chanson ne parlait pas de la meilleure façon de cuisiner un bébé, c'était sur ... "

"Je sais, Hermione. C'était pour réchauffer le bébé alors. Bon, c'était quoi la suite de cette phrase ? "

Soupir. _" Et c'est de la magie si la musique est **dansante**._ Voilà, tu es satisfait maintenant ? "

_" J'ai entendu 'dansant'._ Mon père dis ça parfois ... mais seulement quand il est persuadé que personne ne l'entendait. Continue. "

" Non, j'ai pas envie. "

" Juste un petit peu plus ? S'il te plait ? Pour une fois que je suis curieux quand on parle des Moldus. "

" Pour une fois ? Tu étais curieux depuis le début ! "

"Oui, mais c'est la _première_ fois. Et, franchement, je ne peux pas croire que je suis encore attentif. "

" Evidemment, au moment où l'on est sur le point de parler comme des personnes normales, tu dois toujours me rappeler qui tu es. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi, j'aimerais savoir. "

" Tu es un idiot. "

"Mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi je voudrais changer. "

Onde d'espoir. " Tu veux changer ? "

" ... Ecoute, chante moi seulement cette put... de chanson."

"_Et c'est la magie, si la musique est dansante, peut-être te sentiras-tu heureux comme lors d'un bon moment devant un film ... " _

"Un film ! Je sais ce que c'est ! "

" Oui, c'est très bien, Drago. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis depuis déjà cinq minutes. Je suis vraiment impressionnée. "

"Continue, continue. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne chanterais pas pour changer ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu de musique sorcière allez. "

" Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ta voix. Au moins, tu ne chantes pas comme _Pansy_."

" Pourquoi ? Elle chante comment Pansy ? "

Grognement. " Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. En fait, ta voix est vraiment magnifique comparée à la _sienne_. "

"Alors, chante-moi une chanson sorcière, je suis curiseuse. "

" Uh ... Laisse-moi réfléchir ... c'est une chanson vraiment vieille: _"De grands bâteaux pour de grands rois, trois fois trois, furent emenés vers le pays fondateur, au delà de la mer. Sept étoiles et septs pierres et un arbre blanc."_

"Ca me rappelle quelque chose."

"Oui, Tolkien l'a écrit pour son livre, si je me souviens bien. "

"Tolkien était _un sorcier_ ? "

"Oui. Il a imaginé un monde fantastique avec l'aide de vieilles chansons sorcières même si les chansons n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il écrivait. "

" As-tu lu "Le Seigneur des Annaux" ?"

" Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas lu ? "

" Je ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi. Je veux dire, tu ne _lis_ pas. "

" Oh, et mes résultats scolaires sont apparu comme ça, miraculeusement. "

" Et bien, oui. Je veux dire, tu as des relations grâce à ta famille et j'avais pensé que ... "

" Pour qui me prends-tu Gran ... Hermione ? J'étudie antant que toi ! "

" Mais je ne t'ai encore jamais vu à la bibliothèque. "

" Jamais dans la bibliothèque. Cette pièce est truffée de Serdaigles. "

"Oh, oui. J'avais oublié ! Tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des moldus alors tu es également contre les autres _maisons_ également. "

" Je ne déteste pas les Serdaigles. Les Serdaigles sont juste ... tellement intelligents qu'ils en deviennent ennuyeux. La pluspart d'entre eux ont tendance à se vanter un peu trop également. "

" Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et pour ... Luna Lovegood. "

" J'ai dis que _la pluspart d'entre eux_ l'étaient. En plus, Luna la folle ne sort même pas de sa rêverie assez longtemps pour remarquer que les autres maisons existent. "

" Bien ... Tu n'as pas tord. "

" ... "

" ... "

* * *

Hem, comment vous le dire sans me prendre des baffes xD En fait ce chapitre était la suite du précédent ... mais après quelques réflexionsn, me suis dis que ça ne gâchait pas la fic alors je l'ai laissée ainsi Au moins j'en aurais fait rire quelques uns, unes, c'est le principal :p


	9. Chapitre 9 part 1

_**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et **Lyra Silvertongue2** !! Merci beaucoup pour les review !!!! Marchi, marchi, marchi, continuer comme ça XD Bonne lecture à tous !!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

Les Escaliers Tournants

* * *

_**Chapitre 9** (part 1)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

" ... "

" ..."

"Her-mi-oh-neeeee..."

" Non."

" Comment est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais te demander ?"

" Je sais, et la réponse est 'non', Drago."

" Mais _pourquoi_ ?"

" Parce que je ne veux pas jouer !!"

" Aaah ... et moi qui pensais que c'était parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance."

" Ecoute, non, c'est non, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ?? Je te l'ai dis une fois, Drago. Et là une dernière: Non."

" ... Tu n'as pas dis que tu ne me faisais pas confiance."

" ..."

" Hermione ? Tu me fais confiance ?"

" Shhhhh !! Silence, je réfléchis !"

" ... "

" ... Je ne sais pas si je te fais confiance. En fait, je suis pratiquement certaine que je ne te fais pas confiance."

" Pratiquement certaine ?"

" Presque certaine."

" Persque certaine ?"

" Ecoute, je suis toute prête à te l'affirmer."

" Toute prete à me ..."

" Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis !!"

" Mais tu n'est pas certaine, c'est ce que tu as dis."

" ... Non."

" Génial."

" _Quoi_ !!"

" Tu vois, Hermione. Aussi longtemps que tu auras un doute, cela veut dire que j'ai ma chance !! Et je ressors encore une fois victorieux de cette bataille !!"

" ... Depuis quand est-ce que tu ressors victorieux de cette bataille ?"

" C'est une métaphore."

" Et bien, toujours est-il que tu n'as jamais rien gagné alors ... "

" La ferme, Granger."

" Hmmpff. Nous pouvons toujours faire autre chose que ce jeu de " Vérité" . Je veux dire, apparemment, ce n'est pas le seul jeu qui existe, pas vrai ? Je sais !! On créer un nouveau jeu !!"

" Groan."

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cela ?"

" Bienvenue à l'école maternelle !! Aujourd'hui, nous allons ... " Gasp." ... faire un jeu !! Ca va être sympa, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? Et après nous ferons des dessins de pommes pour vos professeurs ! ' Ooh, mademoiselle, mademoiselle, est-ce que nous pourrons les montrer à nos maman ?' Oui, Bobby, tu peux ... "'

" Il n'y a aucun mot qui existe pour te décrire, Malfoy."

" Bien sur qu'il y en a: incroyable, délicat, ..."

" Rustre, sans cervelle, cas désespéré."

" Ecoute un peu, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que, Gra ... Hermione, c'est un peu enfantin de créer notre propre jeu."

" Et mon opinion est que c'est vraiment gamin de se disputer pour un jeu si stupide tel que Vérité."

" Et bien, je pense que c'est stupide de refuser d'y jouer."

" Et _je_ pense que c'est gamin de vouloir absolument y jouer."

" Fais-moi un peu confiance, Granger !"

" Je ne veux pas !"

"Tu ferais confiance à n'importe qui d'autre !! _Fais-moi confiance, à moi _!"

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement jouer à ce jeu, Malfoy ?!? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi !!"

" Parce que je veux mieux te connaitre !"

" ..."

" ... C'est une idée si horrible, Granger ?"

" Tu veux probablement en savoir plus pour tout raconter à tes amis."

" Je ne le ferais pas !"

" ..."

" Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne le feras vraiment pas !!"

En colère: " Essaye."

" .. quand tu m'as dis ... que tu étais non sorcière au début ... j'ai eu envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi."

" Pour te moquer de moi !"

" NON !! Je voulais connaitre ... en savoir plus sur toi, en tant que _personne_ !"

" .. Alors, il y a finalement un humain sous la carapace ... "

Sur la défensive. " Peut-être finalement que je ne veux plus en apprendre d'avantage sur toi."

" ..."

" ... "


	10. Chapitre 9 part 2

_**Note de la traductrice: **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit au chapitre précédent mais j'ai complètement zappé la seconde partie du chapitre. Je vous donne donc la suite (même si cela ne perturbait pas la lecture du précédent) du chapitre 9 et, en prime, pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 10 !! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review !!!!! Bonne lecture à tous !!!! _

* * *

**_Les escaliers tournants _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 9_** _(part 2)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

" Je peux peut-être te laisser une chance ..."

Tendu. " Ne me fais pas de faveurs, Granger."

" ... Tu veux commencer ou bien je commence ?"

" Je ne veux plus y jouer."

" Donc, je commence. A quoi es-tu entrain de penser maintenant?"

"_ Je ne veux plus y jouer."_

" ... Très bien. Et si on commence lentement ?"

" ..."

" Okay ... Quel est ton livre préféré ?"

Incrédule. "Mon livre préféré?"

" Oui. Ton livre préféré."

" ... J'en ai aucun."

Sourire. " Tu mens. Ce jeu s'apelle _Vérité_, tu t'en souviens, Drago?"

" ... Prdfjuffdgé."

Etonnée. " C'est quoi ce livre ?"

" Ahem. ah, _Orgueil et Préjugés."_

_"Non."_

Tousse. " Hem, bien oui."

" Je n'y crois pas !!"

" _Vérité,_ pas vrai ?"

" Ouais, mais ... je veux dire. _Drago Malfoy_ lit le livre le plus féminin de tous les temps ?!!?" Rire.

" Très bien, maintenant, Hermione, je suis ... je suis prêt à mettre en pièce tout ce projet de _Vérité._"

" Mais non, non ... haha, c'est trop drôle !!"

" Oui, bien. C'est mon tour maintenant."

" ... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai soudainement un mauvais préssentiment ?"

" Hmmm ... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander. Je ne vais pas te demander quel est ton livre préféré parce qu'apparemment, tu ne seras jamais capable de choisir entre les centaines de livres que tu as lu ... "

" Je suis capable de choisir !! Comme ... um ... "

"Heh. Très bien. Qui veux-tu embrasser ?"

" .. C'est vraiment une question _stupide_, Drago."

" Oui, bien. Je t'aide: c'est l'adolescence."

" Je ne répondrais pas à cette question."

" Oh, aller. Maintenant t'es obligée. C'est la règle. En plus, je t'ai avoué mon adoration secrète pour _Orgueil et Préjugés."_

" Oui, et je me pose des questions parce que, tu vois, j'ai comme l'impression que Jane Austen est une Moldue, et ... "

" Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement, Hermione."

" Mais je ... oh, (soupir), oui, oui, très bien, très bien." Soupir. "Ernie Macmillan."

Amusé. "Non, _vraiment_ ?"

" Oui, vraiment."

" C'était une sorte de ... embrasse moi .. je suis ton désir, ou une sorte de ... "

" Ca suffit, merci. Et cela serait surtout un baiser " ferme-ta-stupide-bouche-", vraiment."

" Je n'y _crois_ _pas_."

" Quoi ?"

" Hermione Granger !!! ... a le désir secret d'embrasser quelqu'un juste pour qu'il se taise !!"

" Et bien, c'est tout à fait naturel, pas vrai ? Je suis certaine que tout le monde à un ... "

" Pas moi."

" ... N .. non ?"

" Quand _j'ai _envie que quelqu'un se taise, j'ai généralement l'envie profonde de le faire taire avec _un sort_."

" Je ... um ... bien ... um."

" Alors, Miss Granger a finalement un mauvais côté."

"Je _n'ai pas _un mauvais coté, merci bien. Et, en plus, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question."

" Vas-y."

" Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir pour que j'en trouve une bonne ... okay. Pourquoi aimes-tu tant te moquer de moi ?"

" Ohhh ... pas maintenant, Grang ... oh, maintenant ça c'est une mauvaise question."

" Je te montre simplement mon coté sombre

" Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas."

" Réponds à ma question, Drago."

" ... je peux mettre le joker sur cette question ?"

" Non."

" .. C'est juste parce que c'est trop long à expliquer. Tu pourrais pas en poser une autre ?"

" Je ..."

" Je te promet que j'y répondrais plus tard."

" ... Je la retiens."

" Okay. Et je te ... "

" _Non_. Ne me donne pas ta parole de Malfoy."

* * *


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Note de la traductrice**: Voilà le chapitre 10 et, BONNE NOUVELLE: **Lyra Silvertongue2** publie une seconde partie pour "Les escaliers tournants " !!! Je la traduirais bien évidemment Sur ce, bonne lectire à tous !!!!_

_

* * *

_

**_Les escaliers tournants _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

_OoOoOoOoO_

_" Non. Ne me donnes pas ta parole de Malfoy" _

"Okaay. Alors, c'est quoi ta nouvelle question?"

"Humm ... laisse-moi réfléchir ... okay. Pourquoi te pavannes-tu toujours avec Pansy ?"

" _Pourquoi ? _Que veux-tu dire par "pourquoi" ?"

" Et bien, elle est affreuse et tu ne l'aimes, apparemment, pas beaucoup. Alors, pourquoi vas-tu partout, et toujours, avec elle?"

" .. C'est compliqué."

" Je ne t'aurais pas posé cette question si je ne voulais pas que tu y répondes."

" ... Tu sais, tu me donnes encore plus de raisons pour te poser plus de questions stupides sur toi, Hermione."

" Réponds, s'il te plait."

" Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me poser une question sur Parkinson ? Pourquoi pas sur Crabbe et Goyle ?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu as toi avec les noms de famille ?"

" Ah-Ah-Ah ! Une question à la fois, Hermione."

" Tu dois répondre à ma question. J'attends toujours, tu sais."

" Très bien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je traîne toujours avec Parkinson?"

"_Oui._"

" C'est mon père qui me dit de le faire."

" C'est tout ?"

" Ouais."

" Mais j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances. Tu la _détestes_ !!"

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais attention aux regards que je lui lance ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait attention à l'aspect de mes cheveux pendant le Ball de Noël ?"

" Ces questions n'ont rien à voir ensemble, Hermione."

" ... à ton tour."

" Heh-heh. C'est juste, c'est mon tour."

" Oh non."

" ... Tant qu'on est la à parler des amis: Pourquoi traînes-tu toujours avec Potter et Weasley ?"

" Parce qu'ils sont mes amis ... à mon tour !"

" Non, je veux plus d'explications que cela !!"

" Quel genre d'explications as-tu _besoin_ ? Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. Je leur fais totalement confiance. Nous nous faisons rire, nous nous entraidons ... "

" ... Vous vous ignorez ... "

" Je _n'ignore pas_ Harry et Ron !!"

" Je veux dire _qu'ils_ t'ignorent."

" Non, c'est faux !"

" Ils t'utilisent, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Autrement, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient partis en t'abandonnant le mois passé, en ayant pour finir des problèmes ?"

" Ce n'était ... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !! Il y a des circonstances atténuantes !!"

" Oui, bien ... J'ai entendu qu'avec Weasley vous vous étiez disputés après le Bal de Noël de quatrième année. quelque chose comme ... qu'il avait attendu la dernière minute pour te demander de sortir avec lui."

" C'était juste ... une dispute normale !! Je me dispute avec Ron tout le temps !!"

" Précisément. Je te le redemande encore une fois: Pourquoi traînes-tu toujours avec eux ?"

Froidement. " Arrête ça."

" Quoi ?"

" De plaisanter sur ma vie comme si c'était une sorte de ... "

" Je ne plaisante pas !! Je l'ai juste observé ... "

" Observé _quoi_ ?"

" J'ai juste l'impression que ces deux là sont avec toi juste quand ils on besoin de toi, c'est tout."

" ... j'en ai assez de ta pseudo psychologie. C'est à mon tour."

" Oh, merde."

" Pourquoi détestes-tu Harry et Ron ?"

" Quoi ?"

" Tu m'as très bien entendue. Pourquoi les détestes-tu tant ?"

" Ecoute ... Potter est emmerdant, pas vrai ? Il se pavane partout, se croit supérieur à tout le monde. C'est pompeux, vraiment."

" Non, c'est faux ! Ecoute, Drago, il ne veut pas être célebre !! C'est vrai qu'il _l'est_ et il le _déteste_."

" C'est pas ce que _j'ai_ vu."

" ... Bien, et pour Ron ?"

" Weasley est un ami de Potter. Et c'est un amoureux des Moldus. Et en plus, il est pauvre."

" ... Je ne te comprendrais jamais."

Tendu. " Probablement, non."

" ... "

" ... Mon tour ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir pourquoi je déteste Potter et Weasley ?"

" Parce qu'ils sont mes amis. Plutôt évident, pas vrai ?"

" Si tu le dis ... "

" A mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi m'apelles-tu 'Sang de Bourbe' ?"

* * *


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Note de la traductrice**: Tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Lyra Silvertongue2** !!! Pour ce qui est du lien internet, filez sur mon profil, dans mes favoris, à la lettre T pour trouver " Trick Stair" :-) Bonne lecture à tous !!! Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Black Holes ans Revelations, elle arrive bientôt, promis - Dès que le site aura réparer son problème d'alerth XD Je plaisante, bien sur, avec eux, on peut attendre des siècles Bonne lecture à tous !!!!! _

_

* * *

_

**Les escaliers tournants**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

OoOoOoOoO

" A mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi m'apelles-tu 'Sang de Bourbe' ?"

" ... Est-ce que tu peux changer de question, Hermione ?"

" Non. Tu ne peux le faire que pour une question."

" Est-ce que c'est dans les règles ?"

" Maintenant ça l'est."

" Oui, mais ... Je veux dire dans les règles _officielles_."

" Il n'y _a pas _de règles officielles, Malfoy. C'est comme le Chat Perché. Personne n'a écrit de règle pour jouer à ce jeu."

Peiné: " Dois-je vraiment te répondre ?"

" Oui, tu le dois."

" c'estlapiredeschosesauquellesjepouvaispenser ... atoutmoment."

" _Quoi, _Malfoy ?"

" Ecoute, Je n'ai jamais trouvé de meilleures insultes, okay !! Ma dignété était en jeu !! Alors je ... je t'ai blessé avec tout ce que j'avait, comme cette insulte."

" Mais tu m'as encore appelé comme cela depuis la première fois."

" ... Oui et bien ... c'est à mon tour maintenant de te poser une question. Comment faisais-tu pour prétendre être une sorcière quand tu étais petite?"

" Essayerais-tu de _faire la paix avec moi_, Drago ?"

" Et bien, c'est pas comme si on se battait tout le temps."

" Tu essayes de m'avoir."

" Réponds à ma question. Souviens-toi de ton passé."

" Non, je ne veux pas te montrer mon passé sur quelque chose comme cela ... c'est extrêmement embarrassant .. okay. Okay, j'avais une vielle robe de bain rouge qui venait des année septantes, de mon père. Elle était trop grande pour moi et sentait vraiment fort l'encens. J'avais fait une couronne de ..." Elle rougit. " d'anneaux brodés que j'avais assemblé avec du fil, et ... "

Rire. " Continue."

" ... Et j'avais fait une baguette avec une branche que j'avais trouvé dans les bois et j'ai ... je me promenais dans l'arrière cours en bougeant ma baguette tout en criant ... " Fées des bois !!"

Rire.

" Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je n'avais que neuf ans !!"

" Neuf ans ?!" Il redoubla son rire.

" Essayes d'être exclus de l'école parce que tu lisais !!"

" ... Je pensais juste que c'était mignon, c'est tout."

" ... Oh."

" ... C'est à ton tour, Hermione."

"Okay ... De quel côté seras-tu ? Dans la guerre ?"

" Tu veux reparler de choses sérieuses, pas vrai ?"

" Je me le suis demandé quand tu as commencé à être gentil avec moi ... enfin une sorte de gentillesse."

" Et pourquoi te demandais-tu cela ?"

" Parce que ... tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela. Tu sais discuter, tu vois."

" Et tu pensais. 'Oh, peut-être que c'est le diable en personne et que je ne dois pas lui parler ?'"

" Non ! Je ... "

" Ou sinon c'était quelque chose comme: " Il rejoindra peut-être notre côté et il sera bon et pur !"

" J'essayais juste de ... "

" Je passe encore une fois la question, Granger !"

" Non, tu ne peux pas !"

" C'est trop personnel !!"

" Rien n'est trop personnel. Nous jouons à _Vérité !! _On peut demander ce qu'on veut !!"

" On ne devrait peut-être plus du tout jouer. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée."

" Pourquoi est-ce si terrible pour toi de laisser quelqu'un te connaître ?!"

" Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'important qui doit être dit entre moi et le monde !!"

" Mais ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est pas avec le monde que tu parles !! C'est juste entre toi et ... moi ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... Je ne vais pas devenir un Mangemort si c'est ce que tu pensais."

" ... "

" C'est ce que tu pensais pas vrai ? Que j'irais courir tuer les Moldus ? C'est juste complètement stupide, Hermione. Pourquoi, autrement, t'aurais-je prévenue contre les Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde ?"

" T ... Tu étais entrain de me prévenir ?"

" ... Bien sur que oui. Quel sorte de type sans coeur penses-tu que je suis ? Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer quand je peux l'arrêter ... "

" Si tu étais bien entrain de m'avertir alors ... pourquoi étais-tu aussi méchant ?"

" Je devais garder la tête haute devant Potter et Weasley, pas vrai ? Autrement ils auraient tout dit à tout le monde et je n'aurais plus jamais été respecté."

" Est-ce que tu soutiens ... Voldemort ?"

Il tremble.

" ... Tu as aussi peur de lui que nous, pas vrai ?"

" Aussi peureuse que tu l'es sans tes livres."

" Et tu étais également effrayé dans la Forêt Interdite en première année. Je viens juste de me rappeler ... "

" Bien sur que j'ai peur de lui !!! Je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt, comment peux-tu m'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur ? Je veux dire, j'avais onze ans et il y avait Tu-sais-qui lui même et ... "

" Tu savais que c'était lui ?"

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aurais pas su ?"

" Attend, tu as dit que tu l'avais _rencontré_ ?!"

" ... J'avais seulement cinq ans à l'époque ... "

Doucement. " Raconte-moi."

" ... Mon père avait resorti son vieux journal et il m'avait demandé si je voulais pratiquer mes sorts dessus ... Je pensais que c'était pour rire mais j'ai dis oui et j'ai écris mon nom ... et le journal m'a répondut 'Tom Jedusor' ... et ensuite il m'avait dit' Ravi de te rencontrer' et j'ai senti ma colonne vertébrale se glacer ... "

" Tu te souviens encore de cela après tout ce temps ?"

" Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'était presque comme si j'était devant un Détraqueur ... tout ce que tu as en toi disparait sauf la peur ... "

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

" Je lui ai répondut. 'Qui es-tu?' Et il m'a lancé d'une écriture distinguée le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui et je ne pouvais plus rien écrire. Je lui ai juste dit 'Au revoir' Et ensuite, j'ai rendu le journal à mon père en lui disant que je n'avais plus besoin de m'entraîner. Il fut en colère contre moi pendant un certain temps."

" Est-ce qu'il t'a punni ?"

" Non ... il était juste un peu .. tendu ... pendant quelques semaines."

" Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais rencontré Voldemort même si c'était au travers d'un journal."

" C'est si dur à croire ?"

" Je ne sais pas ... hey, si tu connaissais l'existence du journal de Tom en seconde année, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis à propos de la Chambre des Secret ?! Tu aurais pu tout changer et rien ne se serait produit !!"

" Je ne savais rien !! Souviens-toi, Tom Jedusor ne m'a jamais rien dit sur la façon dont je devais ouvrir la Chambre !! Et, en plus, je ne savais pas que le journal était à l'école jusqu'à l'arrivée des vacances d'été, quand mon père s'est plaint de la perte d'un Elfe de Mai ..."

" Oh."

" ... On a arrêté de jouer à _Vérité._"

" C'est bon Drago. Et puis d'ailleurs, ça c'est beaucoup plus intéressant !!"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Note de la traductrice**: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review C'était génial d'en avoir autant :D Un grand merci également à Loufoca qui a prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre !!! Merci à toi et bonne lecture à tous !!! _

* * *

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

OoOoOoOoO

« Ravi de t'entendre dire que ma vie est intéressante pour un jeu, Granger. »

« Ce que je voulais dire c'était que … c'est bien mieux d'en apprendre sur quelqu'un que de passer tout mon temps à me disputer avec toi. »

« Alors, _finalement_, tu admets que tu avais tort. »

« Huh ? »

« A propos de moi. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le … et bien, tout ce dont tu m'as traité pendant toutes ces années. »

« La seule insulte dont je me souviens était de t'avoir traité de 'Fouine.' »

« Oh, non. Ne le ramène pas encore. »

Sourire. "Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? »

« C'est seulement la chose la plus embarrassante qui m'est arrivée de toute ma vie, c'est tout. »

« Cela ne peut pas être le moment _le plus_ embarrassant. »

« C'était _humiliant_ !! »

« Ce n'était pas _si_ moche. »

« Être changé en furet et être traité comme cela devant tous tes ennemis ??? Tu ne trouverais pas cela dégradant ? Sans oublier la douleur … »

« Oh, s'il te plait, Drago. »

« _Toi, _essaye de bondir sur le sol, encore et encore ! »

« Non merci, sans façon. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir me raconter un moment encore plus embarrassant ! »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Oui, Hermione, c'est un défi. »

« Mais nous ne jouons plus à Vérité … ? »

« Non, Hermione, nous ne jouons plus. »

« Alors, je ne vais pas répondre à ton défi. »

« Oui tu vas y répondre. Sinon je te pincerai. »

« Où ? »

« Sur les fesses. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« J'oserais. »

« Mais tu as juré que tu ne me pincerais pas ou autre, Drago ! »

« Ouais mais ais-je dis « je jure _sur_ … ?»

« Grrr, c'est tellement … Serpentard. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une insulte. »

« Et celle-là: _serpent_. »

Ravi. « J'en suis un, merci. »

« Mais tu as juré!! Je pensais que tu voulais que je te fasse confiance, Drago ! »

« … et c'est vrai. Hmm, très bien je ne te pincerai pas … ha! »

« Oh non, ça ne peut pas être bon pour moi ça ! »

« J'ai découvert un autre moyen pour que tu me racontes sans que je doive te pincer et briser notre promesse ! »

« Beau travail. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Brillant travail en réalité. Etonnant, Epoustouflant. Je vais être dans l'Histoire grâce à un pari, pour cette brillante idée.»

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Drago. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Mais c'est un plan génial si je peux encore me le dire à moi-même. »

« Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiens sans me le dire. »

« … et bien, cette idée n'a pas l'air si marrante que ça maintenant que tu le dis, Hermione. »

Sarcatsique. « Désolée d'avoir ruiné ta petite parade. »

« Très bien c'est ça: je vais … »

« Fais une pause un peu plus longue, Drago c'est pas comme si je m'ennuyais mais … »

« … te faire un suçon !! »

Cri. « _Quoi?!?! »_

Air suffisant. « Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« _Non. _Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tout le monde saura que je suis restée coincée avec toi et si je reviens avec un _suçon_ … non, c'est affreux. Et même pour toi. En fait, cela sera _encore pire pour toi_. Tout le monde saura que tu m'as donné un suçon … ta réputation sera ruinée. Je ne pense pas que tu en seras capable ! »

« Crois-moi. Maintenant raconte-moi ton histoire la plus embarrassante ou fais face aux conséquences. » Rire.

« Okay … mon histoire la plus embarrassante ? Humm … et bien, c'était une fois, en Métamorphose et … je m'étais endormie très tard la nuit d'avant pour étudier l'Arithmancie … je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder dans le livre de Métamorphose et … »

« Okay, je pense déjà savoir la suite. »

Irritée. « Et c'est quoi, dis-moi ? »

« Tu ne connaissais pas la réponse à la question. Juste ? J'ai juste ? J'ai juste. »

« … je ne suis pas si prévisible. »

« Je déteste te le dire mais tu l'es. Et c'était ridicule de faire tant de scène pour une histoire si peu embarrassante. »

« Et la tienne alors ? »

« Mais la tienne n'était pas du tout humiliante ! Personne ne riait de toi ou l'a ramené un nombre incalculable de fois ou … »

« Excuse-moi, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ! Ils ont tous ris ! Ron la ramène tout le temps ! Voilà.

« Es-tu entrain de me dire que … tu sais … tu n'as jamais eu tes sous-vêtements exposés aux autres ou autre chose ? »

« Aurais-tu une fixation sur mes sous-vêtements ou autre chose ? »

« Pitié, ne te flatte pas. J'ai une fixation sur les sous-vêtements de toutes les filles. Sauf peut-être ceux de Pansy. » Frisson.

« Non, Drago. Mes sous-vêtements n'ont jamais été vus par les autres. En fait je … »

« Je peux arranger ça. »

« Quoi?! Non! »

« Je plaisantais. Relax, Hermione. »

« Oh. Okay. »

« Mais je ne plaisantais pas pour le suçon. Viens que je te le donne, femme ! Je t'ai demandé une histoire embarrassante ! Maintenant ! »

« Mais je … »

Chante. « Allez Hermione … »

« Mais tu … »

« Le suçon arrive dans trois. .. deux … »

« Très bien, très bien. Comme tu veux. »

« Hé hé, je veux »

« Bien, une histoire plus embarrassante … »

« Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à y réfléchir, tu sais ? »

« Non … il y avait un livre que j'avais pris à la bibliothèque un été … »

« J'aurais du savoir que celui-là parlerais d'un livre. »

« La ferme, Drago. Je n'ai pas terminé. Bien, alors ce livre parlait de quelque chose d'embarrassant .. et je l'ai laissé sans ma chambre et mes … »

« Attend, attend, c'était quoi ce livre ? »

Rougit. « Il s'appelait _Le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu, _tu veux savoir _(**NdT**: Meilleur coup façon sexe, j'trouvais pas de meilleur mot )_

Rire.

« Ecoute, c'est une amie qui me le lisait ! »

Double rire.

« Je ne l'ai même pas apprécié en plus ! »

S'étrangle de rire.

« Tu veux que je la finisse ou pas ? »

Ricanement. « Vas-y, continue. »

« Alors, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre et ma mère est allée rendre cet autre livre que j'avais c'était à propos … »

« Ne dis que le principal, s'il te plait »

« Très bien. Ma mère a trouvé le livre et cette nuit, quand je suis revenue du cinéma … »

« Oh, encore un cinéma. Tu étais allée voir le film qui parle du … bébé ? »

"Non, celui-là est sorti depuis des années. Peu importe, je suis rentrée à la maison et ma maman était assise sur mon lit et m'a demandé si … oh seigneur, je dois vraiment te le dire ? »

Plaisante. « Suçon, suçon … »

« Elle m'a demandé si je ressentais quelque chose pour quelqu'un et si je voulais en parler. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si je regardais des films … spéciaux. »

« C'est quoi ceux-là. »

« Les films porno. »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme _Playwizard._ »

« Ohh … » Rire. "C'est tellement génial. Que lui as-tu dis. »

« Je lui ai dis. 'Non maman et je connais tout sur cela, pas la peine d'avoir _La discussion_, retourne à tes affaires et on nous a déjà tout raconté dans l'éducation sexuelle à l'école. » _(**NdT** : Et oui, Loufoca, de plus en plus tôt c'est ça la nouvelle génération XD)_

« C'est quoi l'éducation sexuelle ? »

« C'est un cours moldu où on t'explique ce que tu dois savoir sur le sexe. »

« Ils vous expliquent le sexe ?! J'ai du demander à mon père. La discussion la plus mortifiante de toute ma vie … et la plus confuse également maintenant que j'y pense. Heureusement que j'avais un abonnement à _Playwizard …_ »

« Tu … _quoi _?! »

« Je ne l'ai pas _gardé_ ! »

* * *


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis désolée pour ce retard et si il n'y avait pas eu de quiproquo entre Loufoca (chère correctrice, merci !) et moi, vous l'auriez au bien avant !! Tout est bien sur à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Lyra Silvertongue2 !! Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas attendre, bonne lecture

* * *

**_Les Escaliers tournants_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

OoOoOoOoO

_« Je ne l'ai pas gardé! »_

« C'est juste de tels comportements dépravés que je m'attendais à voir de ta part, Malfoy, je veux dire, _vraiment …_ »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'étais juste curieux ! Et tout ceux que je connaissais auraient … »

« Tu aurais pu demander à un _professeur_ ! »

« Oh ouais, comme si le directeur de ma maison en savait quelque chose sur ces choses-là ! »

« Tu aurais pu regarder dans un livre ou quelque chose du même genre ! »

« _Playwizard _est un genre de livre ! »

« C'est un magasine dégoûtant, Drago ! Et c'est un livre barbare, ils traitent les femmes comme si elles n'étaient que … »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas _fait _ce magasine, j'ai juste commandé quelques numéros, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qu'aucun autre garçon de mon âge n'ait jamais fait. »

« Tous les garçons ne traitent pas les femmes comme si elles étaient des ordures ! »

« Des ordures !?! Et ne me dis pas que ton Potter chéri n'a jamais… »

« Jamais ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ?! »

« Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ce n'est pas son genre de … »

« Et moi j'ai le type ? »

« C'est juste que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Juste comme … tu jettes tout cela par la fenêtre ? »

« Tout cela _quoi_, Malfoy ? »

Voix Rauque. « … Je t'avais demandé de m'appeler Drago. »

« Oh, tout _ça_. »

« Oui, _ça_, Granger, mais je pense que j'étais juste une cause désespérée, hein ?! Et dès que tu sortiras de se putain d'escalier, tu courras vers ton héro de Potter et lui dira oh combien mauvais j'étais ! »

« … Et bien, tu as menacé de me faire un suçon. »

Rire. « Oui, je l'ai fait, Granger … Je parie que tu ne n'arriveras pas à me demander pourquoi. »

« … Je pensais t'avoir demandé de m'appeler Hermione. »

« … »

« Je suis désolée. Et je ne vais pas courir vers Harry en sortant d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois sortie, mais … et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une victime. »

« … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione.

« Et bien, tu agis comme si j'étais une sorte de petite fille peureuse qui va accourir vers son grand et fort ami masculin dès qu'elle sera partie loin de … »

« Allez vas-y, dis-le. »

« … Le grand méchant, mauvais garçon. »

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi, pas vrai? »

« … Je n'en suis plus si sûre maintenant. »

« Ecoute, je t'ai menacée de te faire un suçon parce que c'est ce que je _suis_, ok ? »

« Je sais. »

« Et, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire … de faire de toi une victime. »

« … J' sais cela aussi. »

« … Alors nous sommes d'accord? »

« Tu vas vraiment me demander cela, pas vrai? »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolé, je suis juste … je tombe des nues. »

« Quoi ? A propos de quoi ? »

« Et bien, je suis ici, coincée dans les escaliers avec Drago Malfoy et il me demande si nous sommes d'accord ? »

« On l'est ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer … recule. »

« Umm … Hermione. »

De mauvaise humeur. « Oh, tu sais ce que je … _je veux dire_. »

« Ah, très bien, alors ? »

« Alors …toi. »

« Oui ? »

« Et moi. »

« Oui. »

« Bloqués sous un escalier. »

« Oui … ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris cela Drago ? Ok, de cette façon alors: nous avons passé deux heures de cours à… ? »

« Heu … à controverser ? »

Indulgente. « Très bien. Et … peux-tu me dire qui nous sommes, Drago? »

« Ok, arrête de me regarder de haut … »

« Dis le tout simplement, Drago. »

Soupir. « Je suis Drago Malfoy et tu es Hermione Granger. Est-ce que je reçois vingt points pour Serpentard ? »

« Plus que cela, Drago. Je suis une fille née de Moldu qui s'investit dans les études et tu es un Sang Pur, fils de Malfoy. »

« Tu dis ça comme si s'était une insulte. »

« C'est parce que ça l'est. »

« Et, je ne dirais pas que tu es 'investie dans tes études', je dirais plutôt que tu es … »

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Drago … »

« … longuement … »

« Oui longuement, c'est parce que cela n'a aucun sens de me demander si nous sommes d'accord, ok? »

« Mais sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Soupir frustré. « Drago. »

« On l'est? »

« … oui, on est d'accord. »

« Ok, bien. »

« Ok. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

RRRRRRrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg !!!!!!!!

« Métamorphose. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as ce cours maintenant ? »

Soupir. « Oui, c'est également mon cours préféré. Oh, j'aimerais ne pas être coincée ici! »

« Oui, et bien. J'ai Histoire de la Magie alors, d'un côté, je suis plutôt ravi de me trouver coincé ici. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ennuyant. »

« Alors, tu admets que Histoire de la Magie est ennuyant? »

« Je me suis entraînée à ne pas le penser. »

« Quel entraînement … attends, je peux le deviner. »

« … »

« En y pensant, être ici est tout aussi ennuyant. »

« Nous pouvons faire quelque chose. »

Sourire. « Est-ce que tu peux me chanter plus de chansons ? »

« Non! Non. Nous n'allons pas refaire cela. »

« On peut chanter des chansons ensemble. »

« Ecoute, alors coupe la chanson en morceaux. »

« J'ai trouvé ! Ne chantons pas. »

« Bravo, Drago. »

« Pourquoi ne jouons nous pas à nouveau à ce jeu de Vérité? »

« … Comment savoir que nous ne nous sauterons pas à la gorge ? »

« Tout d'abord, c'est physiquement impossible de faire une chose pareille dans de telles situations, et deuxièmement, tu as dis que nous étions d'accord. Alors, nous sommes d'accord. »

« Ok … Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de ne pas vouloir … »

« Tu agis comme s'il y avait de grands risques. »

« … Oui, je suppose qu'il y en a. »

« Quoi? Quoique ce soit, cela ne peut pas être aussi risqué que le Quidditch. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas à quinze mètres du sol sur nos petits balais … »

« Je vais t'expliquer, Drago. »

« Alors, c'est quoi les risques ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dis avant. Je ne veux rien risquer entre moi et le monde. »

« Oui. J'ai été assez clair, non ? »

« Drago … »

« Et bien, c'est comme tu l'as dit. Il n'y a pas de problème mondial. C'est juste entre toi et moi. »

« … Pas faux. D'ailleurs, j'étais aussi claire que toi, je pense. »

« Oui, oui, alors, on peut jouer ? »

« Oui, très bien. C'était au tour de qui ? »

« Le mien !! »

« Attends, c'est vrai ça? »

« Qui s'en préoccupe, Hermione ? Je commence le premier. »

Soupir. « Oh, comme tu veux, vas-y.»

OOOOOO


	15. Chapitre 14

_**

* * *

** _

**Les escaliers tournants**

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

« C'est quoi ton nom ? En entier ? »

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"A toi."

"Même question."

"Oh, non, me demande pas. Je vais mettre un siècle pour te le dire. »

« Ton nom est si long que ça ? Je pensais que seuls les vampires … »

« C'est juste que ma mère a eu tout le temps de réfléchir pour savoir quel nom elle allait me donner. »

« Très bien … hé hé … très bien. C'est quoi l'histoire de ta vie ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est de la triche, Hermione!"

« Non, c'est faux. C'est une question juste et bien posée. Et tu dois y répondre." Rire.

« … Très bien. Ahem. Je suis né à un très jeune âge … »

Hermione roule des yeux.

« Grâce à ma mère et mon père, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. A mes cinq ans, je suis allé … »

« Un peu plus de détails, s'il te plait ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est déjà détaillé. »

"Dis-moi comment tu es né, par exemple."

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, à un très jeune âge.

« … »

« Bien. Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment _vraiment beaucoup_ … »

Avertissement. « Drago … »

« Ecoute, c'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ma mère à perdu les eaux pendant qu'elle faisait sa sieste alors elle a appelé mon père qui lui a crié dessus parce qu'elle faisait du boucan … »

Rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Continue, continue. »

« Ok, alors, il a envoyé un hibou à une accoucheuse, mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, la poudre de Cheminette n'a pas fonctionné et comme on ne peut pas transplaner au Manoir Malfoy … »

« Elle n'a pas pu venir ? »

« Oui. Alors mon père lui a envoyé une lettre. 'Que dois-je faire ?' Et elle lui a répondu. 'Lisez.' Et lui a envoyé en même temps un livre sur les accouchements. »

Rire.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas terminé. »

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

« Et bien, apparemment, mon père a dû me sortir lui-même du ventre de ma mère. »

Sifflement. « Oh, j'aurais aimé avoir une photo. »

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Les blagues ne sont plus drôles si on doit les expliquer. Continue. » Ricanement.

"Alors, quand j'ai eu cinq ans… »

« Non, _allez_, continue à me raconter comment tu es né !"

« Pourquoi, y'a plus rien d'intéressant. »

« Tu disais déjà pour toute ton histoire et regarde où ça nous mène ! »

« _Je_ ne trouve pas cela intéressant. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je m'imagine juste ton père devant ta mère et lui crier dessus … » Rire.

"Apparemment, tu n'as jamais passé un week-end seule avec mon père. » Haussement d'épaule.

« Je suis désolé. Mais s'il te plait, continue. »

« … Okay. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Mon père a ordonné aux Elfes de Maison de lui amener une bassine d'eau chaude … »

« Pourquoi ça ?"

" Comme cela, il n'avait pas à le faire lui-même."

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que, quand on accouche, on a besoin d'eau chaude ?"

« … tu sais, je n'ai jamais été sûr de cela. Mais il était très dégoûté par cela. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il me déteste tant. »

"Ton père te hait?"

" Granger, atterris ! Bien sur que mon père me déteste. Il déteste tout le monde. Sauf … bien, non, il déteste tout le monde. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

"Je te l'ai dit. Il a été dégoûté par ma naissance. C'est pour cela qu'il me déteste également maintenant. »

« Comment peut-on être dégoûté par la naissance de son propre fils ? »

« As-tu seulement déjà _rencontré_ mon père, Granger ? »

« Changeons de sujet. Dis m'en plus sur l'histoire de ta vie. »

« … J'peux d'abord m'installer plus confortablement ? Mes jambes sont toutes engourdies. »

« Seulement tes jambes ? Mon corps tout entier est engourdi … Comment allons-nous changer cela ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place. »

« Um …Et si tu te mettais de l'autre coté ou … bougeais juste un petit peu ? »

« Pourquoi ça doit être moi ? »

« Parce que tu m'écrases un peu. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu es lourde. »

« Grrrn très bien, Drago. Umm … je me déplace … »

Cri. "Hem. Hermione? Arrête de bouger, maintenant."

« J'ai bougé que de quelques millimètres, Drago. »

Crie plus fort. « C'est suffisant."

" Mais pourquoi … _ohh_."

Rougit. "Tu ferais bien de ne le dire à personne."

« Ecoute, c'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle. »

« C'est facile pour toi de le dire. »

Rougit. « Hem, je veux dire, avec les frottements et tout et … »

« Juste … tais-toi. »

« … ça aurait pu t'arriver avec n'importe qui, vraiment, je veux dire … »

« Mes jambes peuvent s'habituer à dormir. Alors, à cinq ans, je suis monté sur un balai … »

Rougit.

« … Je … je ne … ne devrais pas parler de balai maintenant. Pas vrai?"

"Bonne idée."

"Alors, à onze ans …"

"Attend, tu as passé une grosse partie de ta vie là!"

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'as que seize ans ! C'est presque, toute ta vie ! »

« Ma vie est ennuyante. »

« C'est moi qui ai demandé, pas vrai ? »

« Bien, bien, je ne sais pas quoi te raconter ! »

« Hem … A quelle école es-tu allé ? »

"J'aurais du deviner que tu me parlerais de l'école, Hermione."

Irritée. « L'école est quelque chose de vraiment très important dans la vie. Tu devrais le savoir Drago et nous avons besoin de … »

« Je ne suis pas allé à l'école avant Poudlard. »

« Oh, _vraiment_ ? »

« J'avais des tuteurs. »

« Oh, comment étaient-ils ? »

« Pas bons. Ce n'étaient que des tuteurs après tout. »

Ricanement. "Drago …"

" Ils étaient passables. C'était bizarre. J'avais trois tuteurs qui ne faisaient que m'enseigner dans cette grande maison vide … Je veux dire, j'crois pas que c'était tout le temps bizarre mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était étrange."

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont appris ? »

« D'être un bon petit automate devant le Mage Noir. »

Avertissement. "Drago …"

"Non, vraiment, c'est la vérité."

« Alors tu devrais savoir ce qu'est la propagande quand tu l'as subie … »

« … Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que j'ai appris est de la propagande ou non … Es-tu certaine de ne pas avoir subi de propagande toi aussi ? »

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour tout l'monde !! Héhé, il est venu plus rapidement celui-ci pas vrai ? Et je suis certaine que vous vous êtes maré(e)s Bisous à tous et reviewwww !!!! Bon week end à tous !!! Et encore merci pour ta correction Loufoca :D !!! _


	16. Chapitre 15

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous !! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont encore ) Pour ma part l'Angleterre c'était sympa, la gastro la deuxième semaine l'était moins par contre mais dans l'ensemble c'était sympa et reposant :D Je ne me suis pas vraiment avancé dans les autres fics et, je m'excuse d'avance, mais elle ne risquerons pas d'êtres mise à jours peut-être même jusque pendant les grandes vacances. Deux mois et demi, c'est long, je sais, mais je préférais vous prévenir plutôt que de vous faire attendre. J'ai, en quelque sorte, encore une panne d'inspi en ce moment. J'écris petit part petit mais C'est pas vraiment ça alors j'efface et je recommence. Coté traduction je continuerais encore à publier, le problème de la page blanche ne se pose pas :D Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et merci merci merci merci merci merci merci pour toutes vos review !!!!

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 15 **_

OoOoOoOoO

« Es-tu certaine de ne pas avoir subi de propagande toi aussi ?»

« Quoi ?! C'est ridicule ! »

Raisonnable. "Non, ça l'est pas. Réfléchis-y, Hermione. N'as-tu jamais regardé des deux côtés pour voir s'il y avait une issue ? »

« Pas quand l'autre côté tue des gens !! »

« Bien … ok, oui. Mais je te prouverai qu'il y a eu quelques préjugés … »

« Quelques ?! »

« … mais il y a assez de base pour … »

« De base pour conquérir le monde ! »

« … tu t'es fait un avis très catégorique. »

Bredouille.

" Très bien, voyons voir cela … je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas de la propagande …"

« Comment aurais-je subi de la propagande, Drago ? Je sais que les Mangemorts tuent des moldus innocents ! Les innocents moldus sont torturés par les Mangemorts !! »

« Comment sais-tu que ces moldus sont innocents ? »

« Et ils … quoi ? »

« De plus, est-ce que c'est de la torture si après ils ne s'en souviennent pas ? »

En colère. « Vous … vous … »

« Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si mauvais dans Tu-Sais-Qui, tu sais, en dépit du fait qu'il planifie de conquérir le monde par la peur … »

« C'est _affreux_, Malfoy ! »

« Drago. Et je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion avec toi si tu continues à m'insulter. »

"Que? .. tu … Quoi? … Très bien. Où en étais-tu dans l'histoire de ta vie? »

« Ahhh, j'étais en train de parler de parler de Poudlard."

« Oh oui… Attends une seconde ..."

"C'est mon tour!"

"Non, non, attend …"

"C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec Krum?"

« Hey, c'est pas juste, mon tour n'était pas tout à fait fini !'

« Il l'est maintenant."

"Non, il ne l'est pas!"

« Oooh, cette argumentation vraiment intelligente vous a été présentée par Hermione Granger ! »

« Ecoute, tu dois finir de répondre d'abord !"

« Okay, avant j'avais des tuteurs et, ensuite, je suis allé à Poudlard. C'est mon tour ! »

Soupir. "Très bien, très bien. C'était quoi encore la question?"

"C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec Krum?"

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est quoi cette histoire avec Krum ? »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es sortie avec lui, est-ce que tu sors toujours avec lui … ? »

« Drago, c'est quoi toutes ces questions sur ma vie amoureuse ? »

« Je suis juste curieux ! Et, hey, pourquoi 'toutes ces questions' sur ma vie amoureuse ? »

« Tu m'as demandé pour le Bal de Noël, pour … »

"Est-ce que tu peux répondre à cette question, Hermione?"

« Bien, c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à cela, à moins que … »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? »

Affolé. « Quoi ?! Non, non, non, non, de là à penser que je …. Non, non, non, non."

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cela, Drago?"

« Ca fait partie des règles de connaître la raison de la question posée ? »

« Humm, je … »

« Je ne pense pas. Alors, réponds."

Susceptible. "je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix."

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors, tu en aimes d'autres ? »

« Toi c'est du genre, je suis ton Roi et tu es ma servante ou quelque chose dans ce style-là … »

"Ecoute, Hermione. Toi et moi, on le sait ça. Tu es juste entrain d'esquiver la question alors si tu voulais juste…"

« Excuse-moi mais je _n'esquive pas la question_, je suis juste entrain de dire que la voix que tu as utilisé plus tôt était … »

Avertissement. « Hermione … »

« … Victor et moi savions que notre relation était sans issue. »

"Mm-hmm ?"

"Alors nous … nous avons décidé d'avoir une nuit spéciale et nous somme envoyé des lettres après son départ.

« Une nuit spéciale ? »

« Hmm. »

Amusé. « Oohh, Hermione il n'a pas … tu sais, est-ce qu'il a ? »

Embarrassée. "Nous nous sommes juste embrassés."

« Je dirais plus, bécotés. Et tu lui écris toujours ? »

"Oui, un peu. Quand je m'en souviens."

« Est-ce qu'il te répond ? »

« Et bien .. humm. »

Alors vous ne vous êtes pas échangés promesses ou quoi que ce soit?"

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout cela ? »

« Y'a pas de raison. Vous l'avez fait ? »

"… Non."

"Ha. Je pense que ta 'nuit spéciale' ne s'est pas terminée 'spatiale' à la fin."

Railleur. « Je crois bien que non »

« Quoi, le baiser n'entrait pas dans tes standards ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, la nuit était ruinée juste après le bal, quand Ron a décidé qu'il était plus approprié de m'engueuler parce que j'avais dansé avec Krum.

Ricanement.

"Il était en colère juste parce que je n'étais pas libre pour aller au bal avec lui quand il me l'a demandé, à la dernière minute." Reniflement.

« Non. Je pense qu'il était en colère parce que tu étais la plus jolie fille de ce bal et que tu n'étais pas avec lui. »

« … J'étais la plus jolie fille ? »

« _Apparemment_. »

« Mais je pensais que … »

Rougit. « Ecoute, je suis en train de dire que tu étais très jolie. Granger. »

« … Merci. »

« … J'énonce juste un fait, c'est tout. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je veux dire … »

« C'est mon tour non ? »

« Ouais. Ah oui, c'est ton tour. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si curieux à mon sujet? »

« Quoi ? Je, et bien, c'est, c'est ridicule. Grotesque, absurde. »

« Dis-le, Drago. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Ah. Ce que je veux dire c'est que … »

« Drago. »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi devrais-je être curieux ? C'est à mourir de rire. » Rire nerveux.

« Drago ?

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y a aucune échappatoire à cette question. Si tu n'y réponds pas maintenant, tu y répondras plus tard. Depuis que tu m'as posé toutes ces questions, qui m'on ennuyées, sur mon enfance, je veux entendre ta réponse. »

« Entendre quoi ? »

« Grrr … »

« … très bien mais, tu dois jurer que cela ne quittera pas ce … cet escalier. »

"Ok, Drago, je te le promet."

« Non, non … tu dois le _jurer_. »

Hermione roule des yeux. « Très bien, bien, je le jure. »

"Non, jure-le sur quelque chose. »

« Bien, sur quoi dois-je jurer ? »

« Umm … Tu crois en quoi ? »

"_L'histoire de Poudlard?"_

"Hermione, c'est _sérieux_ !!!"

"Quoi, que tu es curieux à mon sujet? »

« C'est à propos de toute ma réputation !!!! »

« Oh, c'est vraiment cool, je détruis ta réputation alors que je n'ai rien fait … »

« Non, pas juste ma réputation, tout ma vie ! »

En colère. « Je ruine ta réputation ? Est-ce que je la ruine?"

« Non, tu es juste le contraire de tout ce que je suis ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute !"

« Non … je ne sais pas … peut-être que ça l'est ! Tu es venue comme ça dans le monde magique avec ton petit uniforme parfait, tes résultats parfaits, et … ! »

« Ne mêle pas mes résultats dans cela comme si tu pouvais les mettre contre moi !"

« Et … et tu as tellement de mépris contre les règles qui n'ont pas de sens logique, tu es tellement pleine d'orgueil et … »

« Moi, je méprise ? Je vais te montrer moi comme tu es méprisant juste en … »

« Et tu as juste eu le culot de m'inciter à t'admirer, et …! Et … »

« … QUOI ? … »

« … Tu ne jures jamais. Tu ne … »

« … Sur l'honneur de ma propre personne, Malfoy … »

OoOoO


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D Alors, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais sur le document preview, les caractères étaient tout petits, j'espère que l'écriture sera normale sur feufeu croise les doigts !! Je ne parle pas plus, j'ai du boulot qui l'attend (sigh) ! Bonne lecture à tous et revieww !!! Bis à tous et merci pour vos review !!! _

* * *

**_Les escaliers tournants

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 16**_

OoOoOoOoO

« … »

« Alors … tu m'admires .. en tant que … »

« Qu'une personne …heu … alors c'est okay pour que tu jures sur ta propre personne, depuis que j'ai … »

« … Depuis quand as-tu … »

« Commencé à te respecter ? Ha, depuis que tu m'as giflé en troisième année. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'on, peut changer de sujet? »

« Non, s'il te plait, Drago ? … C'est … »

Soupir. « Tu es la première personne qui a osé se lever contre moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry et Ro… »

« Non, non, je veux dire. Sérieusement. Comme maintenant, quand tu as voulu que je me taise. »

« Beaucoup de personne t'on fermé le clapet, et … »

« Oui mais ils n'ont pas été aussi loin que toi. Tu m'as _surpris_, Hermione. »

« Et alors ? Beaucoup de personnes surprennent d'autres personnes … cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles méritent … de _l'admiration_. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu en avais honte. »

« Non, je suis juste … entrain de réaliser. »

« Quoi ? C'est tellement dur de te le faire entrer dans ta petite tête, que je puisse … »

« Et bien franchement, oui, Drago. Je veux dire, okay, dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains, tu as toujours été contre tout ce que je croyais … »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai parce que je … »

« Oui, bon, presque pour tout. Et tu m'as pratiquement insulté pendant six ans. »

« Cinq ans et demi …»

« Cinq ans et demi …»

« Un peu plus de trois, en réalité … »

« _Tais-toi_, Drago, cinq ou trois ans et soudainement tu as du _respect_ pour moi ? Je suis désolée … je vais avoir besoin plus de quelques minutes pour l'accepter … »

« Ca t'aiderais si je te dis le pourquoi de ce changement? »

« Oui ! »

« Voyons voir … De un, tu es intelligente. »

« Merci. »

« C'est juste un fait, Hermione. Tu as _toujours_ un mot à dire sur tout. »

« J'étudie beaucoup, c'est tout. »

« Oui, mais la moitié de l'école étudie beaucoup aussi et ils n'ont pas obtenu la moitié des points que tu as obtenu, tu es courageuse. »

« Hem, je pensais que les Serpentards détestaient le courage. »

« Ouais … et bien … tu es courageuse mais dans le coté intelligent de la chose, tu ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le danger et ne te fais pas tuer. »

« Oh, merci. »

« De rien. Et tu te bats pour les choses auxquels tu crois. Ce qui est plus que ce que je fais. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu te bats pour ce que tu crois. »

« Tu n'as rien compris depuis le début, Granger? _Ce n'est pas _ce que je crois. »

« A quoi crois-tu ? »

« La vie. La liberté. L'ordre. La justice. Et toi? »

« Moi? »

« Tu es d'entre ceux qui se battent pour les trucs universels. »

Gênée : « Waouh »

« Ouais. »

« … Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là? »

« Hem … Trois heures ? »

« Pas plutôt deux heures et demies? »

« Drago ? »

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« C'est à ton tour de poser une question. »

« Est-ce que cela a été si mauvais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De me parler. Parce que, hem, je ne pense pas que cela ait été mauvais de te parler, je veux dire, ça n'a pas été une _torture_ … »

« Tu aurais pu me mentir quand nous sommes tombés ici. »

« Et, est-ce que je l'ai fait ? »

« … Tu sais que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Phew.

« Mais cela pourrait être mauvais si nous restons ici encore plus longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que là, j'aurais raté le déjeuné et j'aurais tellement faim que je serais capable de te manger et tu n'as pas l'air très nourrissant. Tu es plutôt maigre, vraiment. »

Rire. « Et bien heureusement nous serons secouru bien avant que cela n'arrive. »

« Oui. Je déteste sauter un repas, en plus. » Rire.

« Héhé, à ton tour. »

« Pourquoi aimes-tu tant te moquer de moi ? »

« Oh _non_, Hermione. Ne repose pas encore cette question-_là_. »

« Tu as promis que tu me répondrais plus tard ! On est plus tard. Alors parlez, Mr Malfoy! »

Soupir. « C'est juste pour une question d'apparence. »

« Et … ? Je sais qu'il y a plus que cela. »

Rire.

« Et tu es tellement drôle comme ça, désolé. »

« C'est bon. Je pense que je comprends maintenant. Mais … tu me diras pourquoi une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas … peut-être pas. »

« Wow. »

« Quoi? »

« Une heure plus tôt, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé m'en tirer comme cela. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Une question pour plus tard. Intéressant. »

« Ouais, et bien … ne pense pas que tu ne t'en tireras pas la prochaine fois. Je ne laisserais plus rien passer. » Rire.

« … Je me demande ce qu'il se passé en Métamorphose. »

« Tu détestes vraiment manquer un cours, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas comme si ce qui nous es arrive ici était mauvais, je veux dire, nous ne nous n'avons pas mal ou autre … »

« Parle pour toi. Mes jambes ont besoin de marcher. »

« … Mais, je ne sais pas. Cela me contrarie. »

« Parlons de Métamorphose alors. Comment as-tu fais pour ton dernier test. C'était vraiment mortel. Haha. "C'était sur les métamorphoses des corneilles. »

« Oui, hahaha, c'était drôle. J'ai eu 98 »

« Quel scandale ! L'horreur ! Ce n'était pas parfait ?!? »

« J'ai eu deux pourcents en moins pour la prononciation de mon sort. J'ai eu des problèmes avec celui-là pendant un petit moment. »

« De dire _Acerehbus _au lieu de _Acereebus _? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai eu le même problème. »

« C'était dur, pas vrai Drago ? J'ai réagit trop sur l'instinct ! »

« Je sais ! Mais cela marchait des deux façons. J'était près de lui dire : 'Ecoutez, on s'en fiche comment ils le disent dans le livre. Si ça marche, ça marche.' »

« _Tout à fait._ »

« … C'est au tour de qui ? »

« Au tiens, je pense. »

« Oh, okay, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

OoOoO


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Disclamer**__: Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude, rien ne change. Ne n'ai pas, moi non plus, encore soudoyé JK Rowling pour avoir tous les droits sur Harry Potter (oho, sans oublier que le 7 sors dans moins de 10 jours maintenant :p) Tout est à l'auteur originale de cette fiction : __**Lyra Silvertongue2**_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : (sors de son lit et baîlle) Ah, c'est l'été, déjà ? La marmotte ayant dormi tout l'hiver … Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? (grogne) Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai mit du temps à mettre ce chapitre, mais le plus important dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il soit bel et bien là ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Si si, continuez, j'suis en manque de review ces derniers temps alors foncez sur le petit go :D Bonne lecture à tous et mille excuses pour ce __léger__ retard !!! _

_PS: Pour les questions, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitre à cette fiction et la suite est en cours mais j'attendrais que l'auteur l'ait totalement terminée avant de la traduire. _

* * *

_**Les escaliers tournants**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 

OoOoOoOoO

« Oh, okay, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà ennuyée ? »

« Drago, c'est à mon tour ! »

« Je sais. Désolé, désolé. »

"Et, en plus, que veux tu dire par si je me suis déjà ennuyée? Bien sur que cela m'est arrivé ! Tout le monde s'ennuie. »

« Je veux dire, _avec la vie que tu mènes_. »

« Oh, et bien, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec ces _choses-là_. »

« Bien sur que tu as du temps ! Nous avons toujours du temps ! Tu peux tout autant être occupée à faire quelque chose et être ennuyée. »

« Drago, tu es à _l'école_. Comment peux-tu t'ennuyer _ici _? L'école est supposée tout faire pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas et … pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

"Je me demandais juste, tu sais. Hypothétiquement. »

« Hypothétiquement ? »

« Mm-humm. »

Se tait. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Hermione. »

"Non, pas vraiment. "Est-ce que tu pourrais m'éclairer?"

« Je ne sais pas … hem … c'est juste que, tu semble toujours tellement impliquée dans tes cours et tout… »

« Tu t'y impliques également ! »

« Oui, je sais … »

« Me demandes-tu cela parce que tu t'ennuies de la vie que tu mènes ? »

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Je pensais juste … Peu importe. C'est quoi ta question?"

« A quoi pensais-tu ? Penses-tu que c'est parce que cette pauvre et prude Hermione s'ennuie de sa vie qu'elle met tant d'ardeur dans ses cours ? Tu penses réellement que ma vie n'a aucun _sens_ ? »

« Non ! Ne sois pas sur la défensive comme cela, c'était juste une question ! »

" Que voulais-tu dire alors?"

« J'ai dis 'peu importe'. Et 'peu importe' veut bel et bien dire 'peu importe'.

« Non, je veux savoir … »

« _Peu importe._ »

« … Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, me le dire ? Je veux dire …"

"Ecoute, est-ce qu'on peut se parler cinq minutes sans se disputer, c'est juste que …"

Les larmes coulent. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, par la barbe de Merlin, on est jamais sur de rien avec toi."

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute. Est-ce qu'on peut simplement passer cette question ? Je pense qu'on est comme des piles électriques depuis le temps qu'on reste coincés ici. »

« C'est la solution radicale. » Reniflement.

« … Ne pleure pas, ok, Hermione ? Je veux dire, je n'essaie pas d'être insensible ou autre mais je pense que j'ai senti une larme et comme je n'ai pas de tissus pour … »

Rire.

« C'est à ton tour. Tu vas me poser cette question ou pas?"

« … Je n'en ai pas. »

"…"

"… Tu penses vraiment qu'on va rester coincés ici pour toujours?"

« C'est ça ta question ? »

« Non, je me le demande, simplement. Parce que, si nous restons coincés ici pour toujours … »

"… Quoi?"

"… Je suis désolée. J'ai des pensées très terrifiantes."

« Terrifiantes ? Comme ? Je ne vais pas sortir un couteau et t'entailler …"

« Non, je veux dire, comme … tu sais ce qu'il arrive à notre corps après notre mort … »

« Hem … non, je ne sais pas. »

"Tu sais, d'après ce que j'ai remarqué, tu es plutôt bien éduqué mais il y a des matières dans lesquelles tu sembles bien ignorant. »

« … »

« … Drago ? »

"… J'essaye vainement de ne pas m'offenser pour ce que tu viens de me dire, Hermione."

Rire. « Et bien, j'espère alors que nous ne serons pas coincés ici pour toujours.

« Nous ne seront pas coincés ici pour toujours. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si confiant ? »

« Il s'avère que je sais que, chaque jours, juste avant le déjeuner, un étudiant en particulier tombe dans les escaliers. »

« Oh ? »

« Il n'y a que sa jambe qui reste coincée, bien sur. »

« Tu savais cela depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Hem … »

« Qui est cet étudiant ? »

"Neville Longdubat."

"… Et tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances? Tu l'a regardé tomber tous les jours?"

« Bien, pas _tous les jours_, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« Combien de fois ? »

« Tous les autres, ou presque. »

« Alors, techniquement, il _pourrait_ éviter ces escaliers quand tu ne le regardes pas. »

« Sincèrement, j'en doute. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que, à chaque fois que je le regarde, il tombe. »

« Il tombe peut-être uniquement parce que tu le regardes. Parce qu'il sait que tu t'attends à ce qu'il tombe. »

« Heu ? »

« Ca vient d'un des livres que je suis entrain de lire. Les vibrations. C'est une nouvelle théorie de la magie. Bien sur, je ne prends pas cela au sérieux parce que c'est le jeu des cartes de Divination."

« Hey, les divinations sont justes ! »

« Héhé, non, elles ne se réalisent jamais. »

« Oui elles le sont. Elles marchent trop … »

« Non, c'est … »

« Oui, elles se réalisent. »

"Je peux te prouver qu'elles ne se réalisent jamais."

« Très bien, explique-le moi Miss Je-sais-tout-sur-la-Divination. »

« Parfait. J'ai un exemple : presque tous les jours en cours, le professeur Trelawney prédit qu'Harry va mourir. Harry est-il mort ? Non, voilà, c'est prouvé. »

"Harry va t-il vivre pour toujours?"

« Quoi ? Non. »

"Tout juste, j'ai raison."

"Non, mais … très bien. Voilà un autre exemple: à notre premier cours, le Professeur Trelawney nous a prédit à Lavender Brown que ce qu'elle craignait allait se produire en avril. En avril, l'animal de compagnie de Lavender est mort. Mais elle était choquée … Elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Tu vois ? Les gens viennent et disent qu'ils ont des visions mais c'est vraiment n'importe … »

« Hermione, est-ce qu'on t'as déjà prédit quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas par le Professeur Trelawney qui est, c'est juste, une arnaqueuse. »

Sourire.

« Par un professionnel? »

« Hem … et bien non. »

« J'en ai eu une, une fois. »

« Ah oui ? Et alors, dis-moi, elle s'est réalisée?"

« On m'a dit, un jour, que le 14 décembre 1997, j'allais tomber dans un espace réduit et y être coincé avec une autre personne. »

« Que … qui … que … tu … Je … ? »

"Non, je plaisante, on ne m'a jamais dit cela."

« Que … Tu … hey ! »

Rire.

"Ha ha ha ha, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prédit?"

« Il m'a dit que je serais expulsé de l'école le 20 décembre 1997 alors, je pense que je serais sortis de cet escalier avant. Enfin, je me ferais sûrement expulsé parce que j't'aurais mangé et, par la même occasion, aurais causé ta mort. » Soupir. « Et ensuite, je serais envoyé à Azkaban … »

"Drago! Quoi? Non, ca … ca … ca ne peux pas se passer comme cela, tu …"

Rire. « Je pensais que tu ne me croirais jamais. »

"Grrr. Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a _réellement_ dit."

Air solennel. « Il m'a dit que le point culminant de ma vie, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait le voir, se déroulerait en décembre 1997 … »

« Ha, très bien, Drago et ne me dis plus ce qu'il a dit ensuite. Je pense que je n'y croirais probablement pas. »

« C'est vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si c'est vrai. »

« Non, tu es juste stupide. Maintenant … »

« Ecoute, tu étais où toi ? C'est ce que l'homme m'a dit!"

"Logiquement, si j'avais été là, tu ne me dirais pas tout cela maintenant."

« Alors, tu me crois ? »

« Non. »

« _Non _? Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne penses pas que tout ceci aura un impact dans ma vie ? Que penses-tu que je vais faire après être sorti de cet escalier ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Tu vas probablement redevenir un bâtard, comme tu le fais déjà si bien maintenant ! »

« Je n'agis pas comme un bâtard !"

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir sur ce qu'il t'avait prédit ! »

« Je ne …!" Se calme. "Hermione, je plaisantais."

"Oui_, bien sur_, tu me _charriais_, tout comme toutes les fois où tu m'as _insultée_ ou _rabaissée_, moi et mes amis. Tu ne faisais que _plaisanter_. »

« Hermione ! »

Pleure. « Quoi ? »

"Tu m'as fais confiance jusqu'à maintenant. Tu vas abandonner si facilement ? »

Reniflement. « Non. »

"Très bien. Alors, pourquoi es-tu si choquée soudainement?" Les bras croisés.

Reniflement. "Depuis quand es-tu devenu si gentil?"

« Ce sont les lumières qui m'agressent. Tu arrêtes de pleurer ? »

Reniflement. « Peut-être. »

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si émotive. »

« Ha, et bien, c'est juste que … tu as dit que nous sortirions d'ici et j'ai juste … Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne sais pas. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à l'admettre ? Parce moi, je ne le sais pas."

« Tout va bien. Peut-être qu'ils donneront des cours d'expression l'année prochaine comme ça, tu les suivras. »

Doucement. « .. Depuis quand es-tu devenu si gentil?"


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Disclamer : **__Rien est à moi, tout est à __**Lyra Silvertongue2 **__et à JK Rowling !!! _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour tout le monde !!! Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre Xd J'ai mis du temps et je mettrais __sûrement beaucoup de temps avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre. J'essaierais de publier le plus rapidement possible mais les travaux pour l'unif me prennent beaucoup de temps et ils sont assez important alors ma fac passe avant Merciii à tout le monde pour vos review, ça me fait toujours trèèès plaisir d'en avoir autant surtout après l'attente :D Merci beaucoup, j'pense que je ne le redirais jamais assez :D J'espère que vous aimerez beaucoup ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !!!! Bizouilles _

* * *

**_Les escaliers tournants_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**__**8**_

OoOoOoOoO

_Doucement. __« … Depuis quand es-tu devenu si gentil ? »_

« La pratique. »

" … La pratique ? »

« La pratique. »

Rire. « Tu plaisantes, Malfoy. Grâce à _la pratique_? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a de l'écho ici ? C'est vraiment trop petit ici pour avoir un écho, merci à toi la pratique ! »

Amusée. « Et puis-je te demander comment as-tu pu pratiquer ta gentillesse ? »

« Et bien je … »

Sourire. « Et bien parce, je ne t'ai jamais vu la pratiquer depuis les cinq ans et demi que je te connais … »

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été … très bien, Hermione …. Pas été très gentil avec _toi_ que ne peux pas …. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai été gentil avec quelqu'un ! »

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! Comme hem … »

Sourire moqueur. « Tu ne trouves personne, pas vrai? »

« …. Mon putain d'hibou, voilà qui c'est ! »

« Vraiment? »

« … non, j'ai essayé de lui lancer un sort mais j'ai échoué. »

« Okay, alors, tu as été gentil avec qui ? »

« Hem, ma main! Je l'ai pratiqué sur ma main! »

Ricanement. « Vraiment ? Comme les gens qui s'exercent à embrasser sur leur main ou autre chose ? »

« … Okay, j'ai jamais fait ça. »

« … Ne t'es tu donc jamais exercé à embraser sur ta main ? »

« … »

« Drago ? »

« Oh, arrête ça. »

Sourire malin. « Tu l'as déjà fait, pas vrai? »

« Arrête-ça, Granger. »

« Et bien, t'as pas vraiment besoin de prendre ce ton là avec moi, je promet que je ne le répéterais à personne. »

« Je ne l'ai pas _fait_. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment tes affaires. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? »

« _Rien_ ne va pas avec moi, alors, si tu voulais bien fermer ta bouche stupide !"

« Ma bouche n'est pas stupide! Arrête de faire des enfantillages ! »

« Je vais te dire moi qui est la gamine ! Tu veux une gamine, regarde dans un miroir ! »

En colère. « C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ?! »

"Tu es mon problème! Si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber ici, je n'aurais pas été coincé dans ce **putain** **de** .." Thud. "**ow!**"

Silence.

Silence. « Tu étais entrain de faire un de ces gestes, pas vrai? »

« Oh, la ferme. »

« … »

« … »

« Drago. »

« Mmm. »

« Depuis quand avons-nous arrêté de plaisanter ? »

« Ta gueule, Granger. »

« Ohhhh. »

« … »

« … Tu as été sympa avec moi, tu sais. Au moins une fois. »

« … »

« … Et tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais une … hem, tu sais, depuis pas mal de temps, Drago. Ca rassure un peu. »

« … Vas-tu y penser quand nous sortirons d'ici ? »

« … Oui. »

« … Je suis, tellement … désolée. »

« C'est bon. »

« Non, vraiment. Ca ne l'est pas. Nous devons parler de façon civilisée, tu t'en souviens? »

« Quoi ? …Ohh, Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est dits ça depuis des heures. »

« Probablement depuis une heure. »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Que veux-tu dire par « moins » ? »

« Et bien … pense-y, Drago. Presque tout dans ce château est magique. Et si nous étions dans une sorte de … je ne sais pas. »

RRRRrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg !!!!

« Oh, oublie ça. »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Rien, c'était stupide. »

« Non, dis-moi, veux-tu ? »

« Non, peu importe, c'était rien du tout, juste une idée stupide. »

« … Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Tu peux toujours me faire confiance, après tout."

« Ohh, ne sois pas gamin, bien sur que je te pardonne. Nous sommes juste un peu énervés d'être coincés ici depuis trop longtemps. C'est tout. »

« Ouais, hem, je le pense aussi. »

...patter, patter, patter, patter, patter, thud, thud, thud, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, thud, thud, thud, patter, patter, patter, thud, thud, WHOOMPH, WHOOMPH, thud, thud, patter, patter, patter, skitter...

« … Ca c'est Neville, il court toujours pour ne pas être en retard pour le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. »

« … Vas-tu me dire quelle était ton idée ? »

« Quelle idée? »

Sourire. « Ne joue pas l'ignorante avec moi. Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« _Pourquoi_ veux-tu réellement savoir ce que c'était … je t'ai dis, c'était tout simplement une idée stupide. »

« Oh, je veux savoir, je veux. »

Soupire. « Très bien, c'était …. Et bien dans quelques films moldus. »

« Hey, je m'en souviens ! »

« Ouais, et bien, dans certains films de science fiction … »

« C'est quoi la « science fiction » ? »

« Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce … ? » Soupire. « Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est la science? »

« Hemm … est-ce que 'non' serait une mauvaise réponse? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, quel dommage, c'est la seule réponse que j'ai. »

« Humm, et bien, la science, c'est une sorte de matière figurative mais dans le monde moldus. C'est comme 'Comment construit-on une voiture. »

« Une voiture ? »

« Automobile. »

« Oohhhh … alors c'est comme l'arithmancie, comme comment ont été faits construisent les sorts? »

« C'est plus dans la physique, dans la plupart des cas. »

« Ohh, alors c'est comme les potions? Assembler plusieurs choses ensemble? »

« Y'a une part de potion dans cela. »

« Bien. Alors, c'est quoi la science fiction ? Attend, est-ce que c'est une sorte de science ? »

« Tout juste. »

« Oh, très bien. Comme … comment construire une voiture imaginaire ? »

« Un peut comme cela. Mais, la plupart du temps, c'est plus basé sur des théories abstraites. »

« Oh, comme ton idée ? »

« Merde, je pensais t'avoir distrait de ta question. »

Rire. « Non, désolé, je veux toujours entendre ta stupide idée. »

« 'Stupide', merci. »

« _Tu es_ la seule à l'avoir nommée de stupide, tu t'en souviens? »

« Hmmmmph, et bien, dans certains films de science fiction, il existe des voyages dans le temps. »

« Comme le retourneur de temps ? »

« Hem, oui, quelque chose comme cela. Je pensais que nous étions coincés ici dans une sorte de vortex temporel, ce qui voudrait dire que quand nous sortirions d'ici, l'heure serait la même que lorsque quand nous sommes tombés dedans, tu comprends ? »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela avait de stupide ? »

« Je l'ai dis juste quand la sonnerie à sonné. »

« Ha ! »

« Tout juste. »

« Bonn idée quand même. Pitié, que cela ne se produise jamais. Le temps s'écoule toujours. »

« Je le sais très bien, Drago. »

« En plus, le temps ne pourra jamais s'arrêter, surtout uniquement pour deux personnes. »

"Non."

« Si jamais cela se produit, cela serait pour tout le monde. C'est pourquoi ta petite théorie n'a pas de sens. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux arrêter de jubiler maintenant. »

« Hein ? »

« Je le pense. »

« Encore une fois: Hein ? »

« …».

Soupir. « Je me demande quand quelqu'un nous sortira d'ici. »

« Pourquoi, Hermione, n'aimes-tu pas passer du temps avec moi ? »


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

_**Disclamer : **__Rien est à moi, tout est à __**Lyra Silvertongue2 **__et à JK Rowling !! Et merci, merci, merci, merci à Lana51 pour la correction du chapitre :D (vive msn xD)_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Coucou tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien … de mon côté ça va super, mon stage se termine … enfin !! :D j'avoue qu'au bout de deux mois on a qu'une envie c'est que ça s'arrête. Surtout quand on a une chef sourde comme un pot et un type au stage qui devient vraiment lourd avec ses blagues pas drôles et son machisme qui revient tous les quart d'heures (xD) J'avoue que je suis productive cette semaine, j'ai posté un chapitre pour « Plus tard, je serais meilleur » et je poste today « Les escaliers tournants », ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté grand-chose. Merci encore pour les reviews toujours aussi nombreuses, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bizouilles à tous, toutes et bon week-end !! _

Chapitre 19

OoOoOoOoO

_« Pourquoi, Hermione, n'aimes-tu donc pas passer du temps avec moi ? »_

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout cela, c'est plutôt le fait de rester dans cette position depuis si longtemps qui me gêne. Et, en plus, ça va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner et je ne veux pas manquer les Runes aujourd'hui, nous devions faire … »

« AHA ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Tu _aimes_ passer du temps avec moi! »

« Humm … oui … et alors ? »

« Rien. C'était juste pour avoir une preuve sur ce point de vue. »

« Quel point de vue ? »

« Que je suis assez gentil pour que quelqu'un veuille passer du temps avec moi ... tu vois, 'parce que je suis moi'. »

« Tu es toujours là avec ton côté gentil qui te chiffonne ? Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu pouvais être gentil même si, je l'admets, tu n'en abuses pas. »

« Ecoute, c'est comme ça, Hermione : Je m'étais fait un pari en me disant que personne n'était capable de m'apprécier pour ce que je suis. »

« Depuis combien de temps t'ais-tu fait ce pari ? »

« Oh, des années. Même avant que je vienne à Poudlard. »

« Et tu voulais prouver …? »

« Que quelqu'un pouvait m'apprécier pour ce que je suis. »

« Et …. Qui es-tu … ? »

« Quelqu'un avec qui tu parles depuis, oh on va dire, deux heures et demie et quelqu'un à qui tu viens juste d'avouer que tu aimais passer du temps avec lui. »

« Je ne vais pas te dire toutes les fautes de grammaires que tu viens de faire. »

« Mais, Hermione, ne le comprends-tu pas ?! »

« Que devrais-je comprendre ? Je suis plutôt confuse du tournant qu'à pris de notre conversation. »

« Je me dois cinq cent gallions !! »

« Ci … cinq cen … cent … excuse-moi, _cinq cent gallions ?!_ »

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai assez. En plus, je suis celui qui me les dois alors, vraiment, je dois écrire une note à Gringotts pour qu'ils virent l'argent de mon compte à … et bien … à mon compte. » (_NdT : Chacun son humour mais j'suis morte de rire là xD_)

« Combien de liquide as-tu exactement dans ton compte, Drago ? »

« … Bien sur, ils pourraient penser que c'est un peu bizarre … »

« Parce que j'ai approximativement … »

« … Virer des galions de, tu sais, d'un compte à ce même compte ... »

« … Quatorze, cinquante-sept, à apporter les premiers … »

« Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement commencer par créer un nouveau acompte afin qu'ils acceptent que je me vire mon propre argent … »

« … _douze _galions à mon nom puisque j'ai tout dépensé pour payer mes amis … »

« En y songeant, je suppose que c'était juste une excuse pour me soulager, pas que j'en ai réellement besoin … »

« Au moins, y'en a que j'ai déjà payé. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de t'acheter un cadeau, je me le demande ? Dirais-tu que tu es mon ami maintenant. ? Je n'ai vraiment pas … »

« … Je pourrais m'acheter quelques équipements de Quidditch, ou … Oh ! Je pourrais avoir ce jeu d'échec que je voulais …»

« Drago? Que voudrais-tu pour Noël ? »

« …. Dirais-tu qu'un jeu d'échec en or serait exagéré, Hermione ? »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Quoi? »

« En or ? »

« _Noël_? »

« Toi d'abord. »

« Je me demandais comment j'allais dépenser les cinq cents gallions que j'ai gagné. De moi-même. »

"Hem, dans ce cas, je dirais bien qu'un jeu d'échec en or est exagéré. En fait, je dirais qu'un jeu d'échec en or est exagéré pour tout le monde, sauf, peut-être pour la _Reine_. »

« Bien. »

« En plus, que ferais-tu d'un jeu d'échec en or ? Moi je le regarderais tous les jours pour voir si personne ne me le vole. »

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu me demandais ? »

« Oh, oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? »

Rêveur. « Un jeu d'échec en or ? »

« M'as-tu écouté ? »

« Désolé. Tout ce que j'entendais était ce 'qu'est-ce que je voulais avoir'. »

« Je t'ai dis que je n'avais que douze gallions sur mon compte. »

« Oh …. Tout juste, c'est embarrassant …»

« Drago? »

« Oui? »

« Co … combien de gallions as-tu sur ton compte? »

« Hem … la dernière fois que j'ai regardé … onze millions. »

« Argghh. »

« Si tu ne comptes pas nos propriétés en France. »

« Ohhh. »

« Ou bien nos obligations. »

« Aaahh. »

« Ou ma collection de carte de Chocogrenouille elle doit valoir seulement six cent gallions si tu enlèves l'édition spéciale de Limphur Ink.

S'évanouit. « Je pense que mon cerveau vient d'exploser. »

« Ooh, désolé, est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Se tait. Rit.

« Attend, tu me demandais quoi ? »

« Hahahahahaha, Noël, Hahahahahaha. » Hoquet, hoquet. "Hahahahahahaha ….»

« Oh, d'accord, pour moins de douze gallions? »

« Hahahahahahahahahahaha …. »

« Peut-être un rouleau de parchemin ? Hem, une nouvelle plume ? »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! »

« Hermione, hem, comment dois-je te dire cela, ton rire est un peu, hé, hé, hé, hystérique. »

« Ha Ha Ha » Ricanement. « Ha ha ha waouh. »

« Tu vas bien? »

« Mmh-Mmh. »

« Tu es bien dans ta tête, intacte et tout le reste ? »

« Oui, je le crois. »

« Génial. Je sais ce que tu pourras me donner pour Noël. »

« Quoi, Drago ? »

« Quelque chose que tu auras fait toi-même. »

« … Tu sais que ça pourrait marcher ! »

« Pourquoi, a quoi penses-tu? »

« Ah ah ah. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. »

« En fait, tu sais, j'ai entendu quelque chose. »

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

« Que tu pensais que j'étais ton ami ? »

« … Et bien ? »

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Et bien, qu'en penses-tu? Sommes-nous amis ou pas ? »

« Quoi ?»

« _Des amis_, Drago »

« Oh. Ca. Hem … Comment le dire gentiment ? »

Nerveuse. « Quoi ? »

« … Veux-tu devenir mon amie? »

« Oh, hem. Oui. Je veux dire, bien sur! Pendant un moment je pensais que tu allais dire … autre chose. »

« Je n'allais pas te rabaisser, voyons, Hermione ! »

« Et bien … il y a toujours l'autre possibilité de croire que tout ceci soit une énorme erreur. Et qu'après on …. Qu'on redevienne plein de haine envers l'autre et … tout le reste.»

« Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver après ça ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu l'as dit toi même tu sais … ce n'était pas si terrible de me parler … »

« Oui, je l'ai dit … mais, Drago, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait, tu sais, s'asseoir à la même table pour les repas ou à un autre moment. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Je suppose qu'on pourrais se retrouver à la bibliothèque. Hey ! On pourrait _étudier_ ensemble ! »

« Et voilà que tu penses à étudier en premier lieu. »

« … Mais nous sommes les meilleurs, Drago ! Imagine ce que nous pourrions accomplir ! »

« … Très bien, je dois admettre qu'on serait inventifs … »

« Inventifs ?! Tu penses … qu'on est assez en avance sur le programme pour inventer notre propre magie !! »

« … C'était juste une idée comme ça … »

« Oh elle est excellente, on pourrait s'échanger nos livres préférés ! »

« … Je pourrais définitivement te battre dans d'autres matières que les potions ! »

« Oui et … ! Oh, non. »

" Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Drago, soyons réaliste, veux-tu. »

« Le doit-on ? J'appréciais justement le fais que je puisse, pour une fois, te battre en points … » Sourire. « C'est une pensée agréable … »

« Oh, mais Drago … que …. Que diraient tes amis ? Et … ton père ? »

« &ù » (Note de la traductrice : censuré par l'auteur xD)

« Tout juste. »

« .. On pourrait le garder secret ... ou on pourrait le montrer aux autres et tout le monde penserait qu'on sortirait ensemble. »

« Et pour ton père. »

Pose sa main près de sa bouche. « Oh il est en prison, on s'en fiche. »

« Mais ta mère ? »

« Pffffft »

« Mais … Les Serpentards ? »

« Hem … Hermione ? Je je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dis un jour mais … ils sont … peu agréables. Pense à Crabbe, Goyle … Zabini, et, 'frissonne' « Parkinson. »

Soupir. « Bien, j'espérais que tu dises ça. »

« Alors on l'afficherait ? »

« Afficherait quoi ? »

« Qu'on est amis. »

« Oui, mais … oh non. »

« Argghh … qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maintenant ?! »

« Harry et Ron. »

« Connard. »

« Ils ne vont pas être ravis … »

« J'aurais du savoir que Potter et Weasley seraient les premiers à foutre en l'air notre amitié … »

« A moins que … »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« A moins qu'ils puissant te connaitre également. »

« Hermione. Réfléchis un moment. C'est ce à quoi tu es bonne. Ces deux là sont juste un tissus de préjugés contre moi et j'en ai également contre eux. »

« Et alors, j'en avais également contre toi. »

« Et Maintenant ? »

« Et Maintenant … j'ai dépassé ces préjugés. »

Plein d'espoir. « Pour tous les Serpentard ? »

« Par rapport à toi uniquement. »

« Oh, alors qu'est-ce que tu suggère ? Que tu m'enferme avec Potter et Weasley dans une pièce ou autre pendant deux heures et demie ? »

« Non, ça aurait comme conséquence la mort de l'un d'entre vous. Non, nous devons essayer de les forcer à comprendre que tu n'es pas si mauvais. »

« 'Pas si mauvais', merci beaucoup, Hermione. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Disclamer**__ : Les personnages ici présents ne sont toujours pas à moi et la fic encore moins. Tout est respectivement à __**JK Rowing**__ ainsi qu'à __**Lyra Silvertongue2 !**_

_**Résumé**__ : Trois heures est vraiment un long moment à passer quand on est coincé sur un escalier qui refuse de se déplacer ... et, de nos jours, sur un escalier, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de place DMHG _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors tout d'abord merci beaucouuuuup pour vos review toujours aussi nombreuses après tout ce temps. J'ai presque honte du retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre alors que je l'ai traduit en deux heures de temps seulement. Mais voilà depuis le mois de mars je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi-même ni pour écrire ou traduire. Mais y a-t-il une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça ? Ouiiiiiii, j'ai terminé mes examens tout justes hier et après avoir dormi quelques bonnes heures pour récupérer du stress et des quelques nuits blanches, je me suis dis, hop, il est temps de reprendre du service, yesss I'm still alive :D Et en pleine forme J'espère sincèrement que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Chapitre 20**_

OoOoOoOoO

« Humm … »

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« On va prendre ton chat … c'est quoi son nom déjà ? … Face écrasée ? »

« … Patterond … »

« Si tu veux, Patte écrasée .. comme ça nous pouvons le jeter dans le lac … »

« Drago ! »

« Hermione, tu me laisses même pas terminer mon idée … »

« Ppfff. »

« Donc, nous allons le prendre (NdT : Question, philosophique, comment traduire Bandybutt en français xD) et le flanquer dans le lac … mais en lui lançant des sorts au préalable pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé … satisfaite ? … et ensuite commence le sauvetage (bien visible) grâce à moi. Comme ça j'arrive, grandiose, avec ton chat dans mes bras … »

« Cela ne marchera pas, Drago. »

« … Attend jusqu'à la fin … et voilà la meilleure partie ! Alors je sors du lac, très gentleman mais en même temps je suis très sexy dans ma robe de sorcier trempée avec 'Glouton face de rat' … »

« Patterond !! »

« Mon prénom c'est Drago. Bref, je m'approcherais de toi et dirais bien fort pour être entendu au-dessus des cris de mes nombreux fans … »

« … Je n'y crois pas … »

« … et je dirais, ' Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre chat, cher mademoiselle, quand je suis dans les environs. »

« Ce ton ne te vas pas … »

« Et tu pleureras sur moi. »

Ricanement.

« … mais ça marchera, parce que ma robe sera déjà mouillée à cause du lac … »

« Drago. »

« Et ensuite, tu ne devras que constater que je suis un héro … »

« DRAGO !! »

« Et Potter et Weasley n'auront pas d'autre chois que de m'admirer pour tout jour … Je suis désolé, tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

Rire.

« Héhéhé. »

« Hahahaha. Mais non. Vraiment. Comment vas-tu faire pour les empêcher de te hair autant ? »

« Je t'avais pas déjà répondu ? … Je … Je ne sais pas … cela va juste … arriver … comme ça. »

« Tsss. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

« Tu as raison, je peux. Hem … Et l'idée d'apprendre à les connaître de la même façon dont on a appris à te connaître … l'idée est stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Drago ! »

« Ben quoi ? Ca l'est ! »

« Tu n'as pas à le dire. » Reniflement. « Tu n'as pas de tact ! »

« Cela t'aiderais si je dis que c'est la meilleure façon de faire connaissance ? »

« … Oui. »

« … Mais c'est quand même stupide. »

« Hey ! »

« Soit sérieuse. Hem … On parlait de quoi ? »

« Comment allons-nous faire pour qu'Harry et Ron … au moins … te respectent. »

« Ah oui, le sauvetage dramatique du Gros Roux. »

Rire. « Tu n'essaye même pas. »

« … »

« Et bien, nous pourrions … non … hem … »

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Soupire. « Oh, non … »

« Non, non, c'est une bonne idée cette fois. On pourrait lancer des 'Oubliette' sur Potter et Weasley … ahh ! … pour qu'ils oublient de _m'avoir rencontré._ »

« Oh, _Merlin._ »

« Comme cela tu pourras me re-présenter à eux comme … hem … ton ami et je pourrais les charmer comme j'ai essayé il y a cinq et trois ans. _Mais_ comme je suis plus sociable … »

« Okay, Drago. »

« Ils seront amis avec moi, je te le dis ! »

« Attend une minute. Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as essayé d'être ami auparavant avec Harry et Ron ? »

« Harry, oui. _Ron_, non. J'ai rencontré en premier Potter, en fait. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Et là, j'étais entrain d'utiliser la tactique 'insulter quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur lequel on est d'accord', pour me faire des amis. »

Sarcastique. « Et cela n'a pas marché ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai choisi d'insulter Hagrid. »

« Ooh. »

« Mais je te le dis, je suis meilleur maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas non plus cette fois-ci, Drago. Ce que tu veux … accpomplir … doit être plus réfléchi. »

« … »

« Humm … et on pourrait … non … »

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« On non, _encore_ …»

« Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est d'aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble, non, encore mieux. Nous pourrions aller ensemble au salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu ! … Et potter et Weasley mourront d'une crise cardiaque et leur mort résoudra notre problème. Ha ! »

« Drago ? Je n'irais pas chez Madame Piedoddu, même pas pour toi. »

« Tu viendrais au moins à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? »

« Qu … comme … un rendez-vous ?! Et en plus, les rumeurs n'arrêterons jamais si on est vu là-bas ensemble ! »

« Alors nous resterons invisibles ! »

« Très bien, nous resterons invisible. Cela veut dire que nous avons besoin d'un charme d'illusion pour nous deux. »

« Non merci … j'ai assez été cachée aux yeux des autres pour la journée. »

« Tu règleras se problème, n'as-tu pas … » Se moque. « Alors nous ne pourrons pas y aller, Drago. »

« Qu'est-il passé à ton idée de lier les maisons entre elles? »

« Il faut du _temps_ !! »

Amusé. « Je vous MAUDIT, les femmes ! Je te MAUDIS toi et ta rationalité !! »

« C'est juste une question de SENS ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ton 'SENS' ! »

Rire.

« Et tant que j'y suis, je maudit POTTER ! »

« Hahaha, Dra … Hahaha …»

« Et je maudit WEASLEY également ! Et ces ESCALIERS TOURNANTS !! »

« Hahaha. », respire. « Hahahaha … »

« Je TE maudis, tu … »

« TE maudis ! » Rire.

Rire. « Tu JURES !, je te MAUDIS ! »

« Hahaha, non TOI ! »

« Héhé, TOI ! »

« TOI ! Hahaha … Pourquoi sommes nous toujours entrain de CRIER? »

« Je ne SAIS pas. »

Rire.

« C'est DRÔLE, pas vrai ? »

« Hahaha, ouais c'est …. Ouch ! »

« C'est OUCH ? Héhéhéhé …»

« Dra … o, …. C'est …. J …u …»

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« IJ …ST G..T..F..K!... »

« Ca va ? Tu gigotes beaucoup. »

Crie, tousse, tousse. « C'est parce que … » Tousse. « C'est parce que … hemm … J'ai reçu des coups dans l'estomac. »

« Il y a un pieds par ici ? »

D'une voix enrouée. « Argh ! Oui, je suppose que c'est celui de Neville !! »

« Et bien attrape le et tiens le, es-tu stupide ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis entrain … ouch … faire ? Il n'arrête pas de me donner des coups ! Aïe ! Attrape ma taille ! »

« Okay ! Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? Oh beerk, il y a quelque chose de tout collant sur sa semelle … »

« On se voit de l'autre côté ! »

Tousse. « Ah, ouais, on se voit là-bas ! »

« Toujours amis ? »

« Toujours amis. Tiens toi fort, il nous monte ! »

« Mais nous n'avons toujours pas décidé comment … Wouaaah !! »

« Aaaaaaah ! »

« Hermion … »

Se blesse.

Whooomp !

Pause.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, tap-a, tap-a, tap-a...scrape, tap-a...tap-a...tap-a...

Rrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!

Silence.

THE END (enfin presque :p)

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Ce dernier passage n'est pas facile à comprendre …. No worries, il y a un last chapiiiitre xD _

_**Note de la traductrice bis**__ : Comme je tiens toujours mes promesses, je fais un petit coup de pub pour une fic que j'ai découvert tout récemment. Elle s'appelle : « __**Maladresse du 4 octobre**__ » et c'est une fic de __**felice.felicis**__. Elle est drôle avec des personnages (enfin surtout un que dont je suis la première fan :p) émouvants et maladroits comme le dit le titre. Bref, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que pour la lire, allez sur mon profil ! Bonne lecture ! _


	22. Epilogue

_**Disclamer** : Un grand merci à **Lyra Silvertongue2** qui m'a permit de traduire sa merveilleuse fic ! Sinon tout est bien sur à JK Rowling !_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Alors, je pense que une petite explication s'impose pour la fin du chapitre précédent. J'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous étaient perplexes par rapport à celle-ci. En réalité, Hermione fait des Aïe, Ouïe, Oooof, bref tous ces bruits bizares parce qu'une autre jambes traverse la rambarde de l'escalier. C'est la jambe de Neville qui, finalement, va les remonter et pour finir les délivrer. Je dédicace ce dernier chapitre à Poupoux qui réussit toujours à bien me faire rire dans ses review :p Et ouiiii tu as bien deviné, Neville est un homme, un vrai :D J'espère que ce chapitre ridiculement petit mais amusant vous plaira !! _

_**Moment puuuub** : En fait, c'est une fic que je commence tout juste d'écrire mais l'inspiration est là. Si vous avez aimé "Les escaliers Tournants", je pense que vous aimerez beaucoup celle-ci à la différence près que ce n'est pas une traduction. _

_Diaboliquement vôtre : "J'pourrais même devenir pote avec Granger si quelqu'un me débarrasse de Parkinson !" Seulement il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'une instance dite supérieure avait entendu ses lamentations ! Pré-romance. Humour HGDM __Bonne lecture !! _

* * *

**Epilogue : **_Deux ans et demi plus tard … non, trois ans plus tard … _

« Aïe !! »

« AAaaaaarghhh ! »

Bang ! « Ouïïïïe !! »

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, mon genoux, ouïe, ouïe, ouïe ! »

« Aarghh, tu es stupide, stupide, Priley ! »

« OOuïe, ouïe, ouïe ! »

« Ta gueuuuule ! »

« Aïe ! »

Crie. « Oh non ! Nooon … les escaliers ne veulent pas se déplacer !! » Bang, bang (tape sur la rambarde) « A l'aiiide, à l'aiiiiiide ! »

« Aïe, ouch, aïe, … »

« Si tu ne te tais pas Maintenant, je vais te pincer, bâtard ! Aïe !! J'ai un mal de crâne pas possiiible ! »

D'une voix étouffée : « Aïe, aïe … »

« Attend une seconde … où est ma baguette ?! Tu me l'as prise n'est-ce pas Priley, espèce de CONNARD ! »

« AÏÏÏEUH ! Hey, tu m'as pincée ! »

« Mouahaha …»

THE END

_**Note de la traductrice bis**__ : Les escaliers sont des petits vicieux. Et bien évidemment, on se demande tous qui est la mystérieuse jeune fille qui a eu le malheur de se retrouver coincée dans les escalier avec Priley xD Il y a une suite aux escaliers tournants (HGDM bien évidemment) mais l'auteur n'en est qu'au début alors je vais la laisser continuer un petit peu. il faudra donc attendre ... Et pour pacienter, il suffit d'aller dans mon profil :p_

* * *


End file.
